It's In the Stars
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Summary: What if Kendra and Percival Dumbledore died but Ariana didn't? And what if the parents died before Albus was of age? Who would take them? Read to see.....ADMM eventually.
1. Chapter 1

_While working on my Kat and Stewart: The Early Years stories I've come up with this! _

_Summary: What if Kendra and Percival Dumbledore died but Ariana didn't? And what if the parents died before Albus was of age? Who would take them? Read to see.....ADMM eventually.  
_

minerva's-kitten

* * *

_**It's in the Stars**_

**Chapter 1: Death **

__

Dead. That was all to be said. Dead and orphaned. Those were the thoughts running through the fifteen year old's head at the moment as he stared at the grave. His father had died two years back and now his mother was dead. He and his siblings were utter and complete orphans. 

"Who do you think we'll be put with?" his brother, Aberforth asked.

_Now that was a thought. Quite frankly Albus had no clue. They had no close family. Their mother had been an orphan herself. Their father was disowned by his parents for marrying a mudblood._

_To be honest Albus didn't really understand the world. Why did those so called 'purebloods' think they were so much better? Even his younger nemesis and fellow Gryffindor, Minerva McGonagall, thought herself a cut above the rest. It was infuriating but he had to admit there was always something new to argue about. It never got boring._

Suddenly the teenager felt a hand on his shoulder give a squeeze and looked up into the kind and sad brown eyes of Walter Dodge. He was the father to Albus' best friend Ephalus Dodge and the family's lawyer.

The man was just a bit shorter than the tall thin teenager. He had blondish brown hair that was balding and was wearing a brown suit.

"I'm truly sorry for the loss Albus my boy. You mother was a lovely lady," the man smiled.

"Yes sir," Albus nodded.

"Well I suppose we better get going before supper. I was looking over the will and you're to be taken care of by your godmother," Walter stated.

"Godmother!? We have one!?" Aberforth blinked whirling around.

"Yes as a matter of fact. Lady K. A. McGonagall," Walter smiled, "so come along then. I already have your bags." He pointed to the nearby oak tree that had five leather bags and two trunks sitting under it.

"McGonagall? Our luck it's Minerva's Aunt or something who is twice as vicious as her," thirteen year old Aberforth sighed.

Albus nodded as they reached the tree.

"Now I've got the bags as a port-key so just touch them and we'll go," Walter stated.

The three children agreed and they popped away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Godmother**

"Where the heck are we?" Aberforth asked looking at all the dark and rather scary looking homes on the street; even the pleasant Christmas snow did nothing to ease the creepy filling of the village.

"Blood Drop Drive in Slithering Meadows," Walter Dodge explained.

"What!?" the Dumbledore boys exclaimed as the little blond hair blue eyed Ariana cuddled closer to them.

"The McGonagalls live in Slithering Meadows. Wait…you never met them have you?" Walter frowned.

"Not unless it was when I was first born," Albus stated.

"How is she our godmother? Shouldn't she have been closer to our parents?" Aberforth asked as Walter levitated the luggage and they started walking down the long street.

"Well as far as I know they were. She was always with your father when ever he came to see me. They went to school together you know," Walter stated.

"Strange," Albus mentioned.

"Alby what if they don't like us?" Ariana asked softly.

"Then we're doomed," Aberforth stated, "It's very unlikely Grandfather Dumbledore is going to come and get us."

"Aberforth honestly," Albus growled as he stopped and picked seven year old Ariana up in his arms.

The group trooped through the street for nearly half an hour before they reached the very end. They stopped in front of a wrought iron gate. The home took up two lots. All the other homes were tall and large but this one was twice as large and tall.

The home was three or four stories with black shudders and dark grey bricks. The door was also black and had a cobra's head as a door knocker. The front porch was large and a swing was to the left. The grass was cut short and perfectly straight and was a deep green color; at least that was what they could see from the scattered patches of snow.

"Bloody biggest house at the end of the bloody longest street," Aberforth growled.

"Come along," Walter sighed opening the gate.

They all entered and the gate slammed shut behind them making the children jump.

"Oh goody," Aberforth snorted.

They followed the Lawyer to the door and he knocked the large door knocker. A small elf with extremely large ears and amber eyes answered wearing a silk pillow case toga style. The garment was deep emerald with a silver M on the front.

"Is Lord and Lady McGonagall in? I have their new guests," Dodge greeted pleasantly.

"Yes sir it is reading time. Come with Pip; he'll show you," the elf nodded. They entered the home and left the luggage in the foyer.

"Wow," Aberforth whistled as they all looked up.

The inside was huge. The walls were deep cherry wood and the stairs spiraled all the way up to the top. A large crystal chandelier hung in the middle of the floors as it was almost like a large hole the way the stairs circled up. The home was dark but elegant; and it certainly gave no inclination that children would be welcome.

"Follows Pip sirs and miss. Others will bring luggage later," the elf stated walking down the long hall past the stairs.

They passed a large open entry way that had a lot of leather furniture and appeared to be the sitting room, then a closed door. All this time they heard the most marvelous music playing.

"It's Beethoven's _Moon Light Sonata_. Who ever is playing is superb," Albus stated. He loved chamber music.

The next room they entered was also a large open door way. The room was painted dark brown with a large baby grand piano and cream leather furniture with cherry wood tables. Inside was the McGonagall family and the source of the music; and just as they had feared…Minerva McGonagall.

Fourteen year old Minerva sat in an armchair with her black curls tied tightly in a braid with her nose deep in a book about Transfiguration. Her green eyes were flying across the page.

On a love seat were a man of twenty-three and a woman of twenty. The man was very handsome with black hair worn just slightly messy and sharp blue grey eyes. His skin was just lightly sun kissed and his features were chiseled. He was clean shaven with a strong cleft chin. He was dressed in a very dark brown suit with a brown tie. He was reading a medical journal it appeared.

With her arms wrapped around one of his and her head on his shoulder the woman alternated looking at the journal and the person at the piano. She was pretty with a dark tan, impish features, and soft chocolate eyes. Her hair was a deep brown and flowing over her shoulders in large curls. She was wearing a long cream dress with a red belt around her waist.

In a large chair by the fire was a man of fifty-two. He was clearly tall and broad shouldered dressed in a black three piece suit and green shirt with a black tie. His tie clip was an eagle. His hair was blonde and slicked back with cold blue grey eyes. His features were that of the young man's but more worn and with one or two wrinkles. He had a trimmed goatee and was smoking a pipe while reading the _Daily Prophet. _The smoke from the pipe slowly curled into a soaring bird.

Sitting in the window seat to the far right behind the couple on the couch; reading a novel was a girl of twenty-seven with long flowing blonde curls and bright green eyes. She had a delicate porcelain complexion and was wearing a knee length plaid skirt with knee high black socks and shoes and a cream blouse.

Sitting on the couch across from the couple; reading magazines was Daniel Potter and David Potter. Thirteen year-old David was tan with messy brown hair and hazel eyes wearing black trousers, a blue shirt, and grey vest. Nine year old Daniel had messy black hair and chocolate eyes with tan skin wearing grey slacks and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

To the far left was the piano and playing its keys with an ease that was stunning was a gorgeous creature of forty-five. Her features were delicate and her hands were long and thin. Her nails were quite sharp. Her skin was the same porcelain as both Minerva and the other girl; and she looked like an elder version of Minerva but somehow better. Her hair went to her middle back and was blacker than night in shiny curls that were only partly pulled back in a jeweled snake clip. Her lips were as red as the rose and her eyes were like slits. They were green cat eyes. She was wearing a blood red gown that was slim and fitted to show off her slim frame. It was a velvet material that shimmered in the light and a silver heart locket hung low to her bosom.

Observing them all Albus realized the elf was trembling.

"Well are you going to announce us?" Dodge frowned.

"No one interrupts milady when she plays. Milord's orders," the elf whispered.

Walter frowned and entered.

"Excuse me but I…"

The woman hit a sour chord that was dissonance and echoed across the room. Silence ensued as the grandfather clock by the doorway ticked and the family members looked at the man reading the paper. It shook slightly and one could feel the anger pulsating behind the paper.

The woman gracefully stood and moved toward them as if floating. Her movements were precise and regal like that of a queen. It was clear as soon as she stood that she was very tall. She stood at about 6 feet.

"Pip tea," the woman said. Her voice was cold but somehow soothing.

"Yes milady," the elf nodded leaving the room.

"Now who are you?" the woman asked. There was a twinge of Irish or was it Scottish in her accent.

"Walter Dodge ma'am," the man bowed taking off his bowler, "I'm lawyer to Percival and Kendra Dumbledore. As you are probably aware both have met an untimely death over the last few years and the children are now orphans."

"The world is full of orphans," the angry man from behind the paper snapped.

Walter looked wary but continued on.

"You see miss you were named the sole guardian of the children and the estate being that you are their godmother. I thought surely you and your husband would know this. You seemed very close when last you visited my office," Dodge said a bit nervously.

"You what?" the man asked putting down the paper and standing. In three strides he was by her and was a good three inches taller. Both towered over the small group of four before them.

"I did travel with Percival on occasion. I went to school with him Stewart you can not expect anything to happen," she stated putting a gentle hand to his arm.

One saw his anger melt as he took her hand and kissed it wrapping it around his arm.

"Very well then we shall add three more to the humble home then," the man replied in his slightly gruff voice.

"Father surely not. You and mother keep this up and we shall turn into an orphanage. They may think the rest of us are your wards," Minerva stated glaring at the Dumbledore boys. The girl did not particularly like them. They were too strange for her taste.

"Minerva your mother is godmother to the Dumbledores and Potters. Now all five have lost their parents and it is our solemn duty to be kind and give them a home," the man snapped.

Minerva huffed and returned to her book.

"Tea milady," the little elf stated pushing in a silver tea service cart.

"Stay for tea Mr. Dodge?" Stewart asked.

"Oh no I must return home. Albus, Ariana, and Aberforth I leave you in the very capable hands of Lord and Lady McGonagall. Milady I give you the keys to their home and the vault in their name," the man stated handing over a ring of keys and the will.

"Thank you sir," the woman smiled as the elf showed him out.

"Well then shall we have introductions?" Stewart asked.

"Albus Dumbledore, sir. And my brother; Aberforth and sister; Ariana," Albus answered adjusting his hold on Ariana slightly. The girl had her head on his shoulder looking rather sad and nervous.

"You may call me Mr. Stewart and my wife Ms. Katherine. Then we have our children. My eldest is Isabel then Fergus and then our little Minerva. The beauty on my son's arm is his young wife Kiara and then we have the Potter boys David and Daniel," Stewart explained.

They all nodded greetings and set down to tea.


	3. Chapter 3

_I haven't sung the song they are singing in a while so I've forgotten how to spell it. Please ignore._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 3: The First Night**

Dinner had been a quiet affair and afterward everyone had gone back to the parlor for more reading. It occurred to Albus and his brother that this family was very well to do and maybe not very close to each other as the Dumbledores had been.

Still the boys tried to fit in. They each picked up a book and found a seat to sit in.

Katherine had gone back to the piano. She was just about to begin when small Ariana's hand was placed on top of hers.

"Yes?" Katherine asked looking into the girl's blue eyes with her cat eyes.

"Um…d-do you know in child songs?" Ariana stuttered.

There was a rustling of paper and Stewart looked over at his wife. She looked up at him and they seem to communicate before she turned back and lifted the child up to sit by her.

"Do you sing Miss Ariana?" Katherine asked.

"Oh yes…sometimes," Ariana stated trying not to sound to excited.

"Seeing as Christmas is about a week away how about … _Good King Wesaclaws looked out on the Feast of Stephen!_" Katherine sang playing.

"_When the snow lay round a bout lightly crisp and even,_" Ariana sang smiling.

Katherine laughed. The sound was light and airy like a fairy's.

The two sang three more songs with each other before Stewart deemed it time for all the little ones to go t bed and he and Katherine went up as well.

The three young adults stayed behind only for a drink or two.

* * *

"How long have you been here David?" Aberforth asked before he entered his room. It was right across from the boy's.

"Mum and dad died of Dragon fever in October. This is my first time…Danny's been here since then. They aren't really that bad. Aunt Katherine and Uncle Stewart are just really…well…proper I guess. They like things just so. But don't worry Abe they aren't as strict as Minerva acts," the boy explained before disappearing into his room.

Aberforth entered his room and was a little shocked to see how grand it was. The room was rather large with a fireplace and chair by it. The walls were painted a light blue and the bed spread was white and brown. The bed was large and the carpet was brown. The room was very nice.

The boy dressed in his night shirt and sighed happily at how soft the bed was before he nodded off.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Come in," Minerva called in answer to the knock at her door.

The door opened and Katherine entered shutting the door quietly. The woman was wearing a black silk night gown and matching bed robe. She was barefoot and her long hair was in a loose braid over her shoulder.

"Hello mama," Minerva nodded as she climbed into bed with a book. She was wearing a tarn nightgown and her hair was in a loose braid.

"Minerva you are my youngest and to be honest the child I see going farther in life. I don't want you to be uncivil to the Potter and Dumbledore children anymore. They have had a terrible thing happen and need our support," Katherine stated sitting on the bed.

"Mother I loathe divination why must you constantly bring it up?" Minerva sighed.

"Minerva you are an insolent child! I told you to be civil and here you have a tongue like a spear! Perhaps you should have let the hat put you in Slytherin!" Katherine snapped standing and pacing.

Minerva looked at her mother fearfully clutching her book.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly.

"Minerva you can not always speak so forth right. And to be honest I told you that you would go farther because you have the will to. Fergus is an auror and Isabel simply stays at home. You are far more intelligent to do either for long. Next time you want to say how much you hate my arts you better know what I mean when I speak to you," Katherine stated kissing the girl's head, "Good night my love."

"Good night mother," Minerva nodded, "And I am sorry."

"You are your father's daughter love. You will always say that to me," Katherine smiled before shutting the door.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

That night a storm blew through the town making it all the more fearsome and cruel looking. The lightening flashed so bright it was like twenty cars were right outside each house. The rain came as a flood rapping against everything; drenching it completely.

The winds were howling louder than a ghoul or wolf and the hail was pelting the windows and house making them all rattle. But the worst was the thunder. The thunder sounded like the devil himself was fast approaching the home.

All of this combined had little Ariana fearing for her very life and though she knew nothing of the couple that was now looking after her she ran straight down the hall and threw open the double doors to the master bedroom. The lightening lit up the sky and she saw Lord and Lady McGonagall sleeping like the dead; she wrapped in her husband's arms.

More rumbles and cracks of thunder made Ariana fly to the woman and tug urgently at her gown.

Stewart and Katherine both groggily woke up and looked at the girl.

"Miss Ariana? Wh-what on earth?" Stewart yawned as he looked over his wife.

"P-p-p-please," the child stuttered crying.

The storm made itself known again and the girl cried with a squeak.

Stewart yawned again and pulled himself back over to his side of the bed as Katherine got up. She picked up the girl and laid her in the middle of the bed before turning to the closet.

"You cannot be hurt little one," Stewart smiled softly wiping away the girl's tears.

"As long as I can I promise that," he added.

Ariana sniffed nodding.

"This was mine…I think you may like it," Katherine stated as she crawled back into the bed and placed a china doll in the girl's hands.

The doll was slightly worn with age but still in good condition. Her hair was black in two braids and she wore a black dress with a green cloak.

"Her name's Morgana after Morgana Le Fay," Katherine explained as she pulled the sheets over them.

"Thank you Miss Katherine," Ariana nodded as she fell asleep cuddling the doll.

Stewart and Katherine smiled at each other as they too fell back asleep. It had been a very long time since they had a child like Ariana. A very long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Morning Breakfast**

Daniel woke up early that morning and went to the master bedroom as he had been doing for the past few months and found a wonderful sight. He ran out and hurriedly aroused his brother and the Dumbledore boys and ran back to the room.

There in the very large bed Ariana slept on top of Katherine's chest with Stewart's arm protectively around them.

"She must have come during the storm," David stated.

"She shouldn't have. We don't know these people well enough…I mean they probably thought her some kind of nutter," Aberforth stated.

"Either way she looks happy," Daniel stated.

They all agreed and quietly left so Daniel could wake up the two adults. He walked over to Katherine's side of the bed and gently shook her.

Katherine opened one cat eye and looked at the boy.

"Time to get up…will you make breakfast?" Daniel asked.

"Don't I always?" Katherine sighed as she sat up with the girl in her lap.

"I'll meet you downstairs," she smiled as the boy ran out.

When he was gone Katherine took her pillow and threw it at Stewart's head.

"Oi," he grumbled.

"Wake up," she stated and placed the child on her side of the bed as she went to change. Stewart sat up stretching and smiled at the little blonde child.

"You know she's really cute," he smiled.

"Hmm…"

"We should try for another. You've still got time you know," he stated standing.

Katherine's head popped out of the privacy screen and she raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"Our youngest is in her fourth year at Hogwarts and I have all these orphans what would I want another baby for?" she asked.

"Because babies are cute and …maybe this next one we can keep away from your mother long enough to instill our ideals," Stewart suggested.

"Don't blame my mother. Your parents are just as much to blame," Katherine stated vanishing back behind the screen.

"Okay so we're agreed our children are….academia based but maybe there is hope. You told me Percival and James were goof off children that's why your parents didn't like him. Maybe the Dumbledore and Potter children can help Minerva loosen up before it's too late," Stewart suggested entering the closet to change.

"Maybe…I should check my charts," she stated coming out of the screen.

She was wearing an empire waist cream colored dress with gold trim around the sleeves and bodice. The sleeves tapered to a triangle at her wrists. He came out of the closet wearing a black suit with a gold tie and cream shirt.

"Your bloody charts? I'm sick of those things and if you weren't always right I'd have you burn them," he stated frowning at her.

"Minerva gets the hatred of Divination from you," Katherine stated.

"Shall we?" he asked offering his arm to her.

"Yes we shall," Katherine nodded. She did not take his arm though but instead crossed over to the bed and lifted the little girl into her arms.

"I'll get back you on the new addition," she stated leaving the room.

* * *

"Ready?" David asked as the Dumbledore boys came out of their rooms.

"I believe so," Albus nodded.

He and Aberforth were dressed in grey trousers. Albus had on a brown long sleeve shirt and Aberforth was wearing a white t-shirt.

The Potter boys were wearing black slacks. Daniel had a black sweater vest and white shirt while David had a red sweater on.

"Are we underdressed?" Albus asked unsurely.

"Na…well they always dress up but that's just them. Aunt Katherine says what ever is comfortable is what we should wear," Daniel stated, "Come on you've got to try her eggs!"

He started down the winding staircase with the others following. David had not yet been at the home long enough to find his way around.

"She cooks?" Albus asked.

"Breakfast and Dinner Desert only," Daniel answered, "they are both quite surprising when you get past the sternness."

They followed the boy back down to the main foyer and down the long corridors of cold looking portraits mumbling about them. They went all the way to the back and through a large swinging door where there was a grand dark wood kitchen. To the side sat the McGonagall children and Stewart at a long rectangle table as Katherine was hovering over the stove. An elf was by her feet pulling at its ear nervously. The Dumbledore boys really did looked underdressed compared to the others.

"Good morning lads," Stewart greeted.

"Morning Uncle Stewart," Daniel greeted and took an empty seat.

David and the others were still not used to everything and merely nodded.

"Where's my sister?" Aberforth asked looking around the table.

"She's over there Mr. Aberforth no need to worry," Stewart smiled at the boy inclining his head to Katherine.

Albus and Aberforth stared at the woman at the stove and when she bent down to take something out of the oven Ariana was seen in a red jumper and white blouse sitting on the counter by the stove. The little girl had her blonde hair in a braid much like Minerva's hair was in and was smiling at the woman she was talking with. That of course was till she looked up and saw her brothers.

"Abe! Alby!" Ariana squealed, "Look what they gave me! They're real nice." She added holding the doll.

Katherine stood with fresh biscuits in her hand and smiled at the boys.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

"Katherine my dear as always that was delicious," Stewart sighed putting down his knife and fork.

"Thank you," Katherine smiled softly.

"It was," Fergus nodded. The others agreed.

"Right well time for the rules of the house," Stewart stated standing. "Those of you that know them may ignore me. Those that do not know them should feel obliged to listen so they do not find trouble."

Ariana and the boys looked at him expectantly.

"This home is quite large. The first floor contains this kitchen, a sitting room, the parlor, a large dining room, and two studies. Now the studies are mine and Katherine's and you are never to go into them without our permission. The second floor is of course all of the bedrooms and baths. Never go into anyone else's room without knocking… of course that does not apply to the master bedroom," Stewart stated looking at Ariana fondly.

"Now the third floor contains a large library with two doors. One side is magical works and the other muggle works. There is also a ballroom up there and a door at the end of the hall. Now this door is always locked and remember that curiosity killed the cat so be honorable and don't cause my wife's cats to die," Stewart smiled, "They are all over the place along with the children's pets. We also have a wine and shooting area in the cellar and an attic full of old artifacts so if you get curious you may explore the attic but watch for spiders and.."

Aberforth's hand shot up.

"Yes?" Stewart asked raising an eyebrow.

"Can we have pets too? Can I bring my goats from home?" the boy asked.

"Not to stay in the house but there is suitable housing outside for them," Stewart stated, "We shall go get them later today. Now any other questions?"

"What about Christmas?" Ariana asked softly.

"What do you mean?" Stewart asked a little confused.

"Can't we have a tree?" she asked.

"Normally we do not decorate for the holidays because we are never home. We visit Katherine's mother in the morning and my parents at night…but I suppose if it would please you I could send Fergus to get a small tree," Stewart shrugged.

"What!? Surely you jest father," the man stated speaking for the first time. His voice was rather deep.

"I do not. We must make the guest welcome so you will get a tree for the child and your mother to decorate," Stewart stated. Fergus sighed and shook his head.

"Well then that's all I believe. I'm off to work. I trust you all will not turn my beautiful wife's hair grey before I return for tea. Afterward Aberforth we shall see about your pets," Stewart nodded as he put on his top hat and coat and left through the floo.

"What does Mr. Stewart do ma'am?" Albus asked.

"He is a judge at the Ministry and a Governor of the school," Isabel answered for Katherine.

"Well mum I'm off to," Fergus said kissing his wife's head and mother's cheek. He too put on his winter clothes and disappeared through the floo.

"He's an auror," Isabel answered to the unasked question as she and Minerva swept out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Talk in the Snow**

Just after two that afternoon; Albus looked out of the window of his room and saw Minerva laying alone in the cold snow in the back yard. He grabbed his coat and ran down the steps and out the kitchen door to the enormous yard and wood behind the stately manor.

"What are you doing out here it's freezing," Albus stated standing over her.

"I like the cold," Minerva stated not looking at him but the cloudless sky.

"You didn't answer my question," he stated.

She turned a perfectly arched eyebrow at him. "Why do you care anyway? You and the Potters come in and disrupt our entire lives. My mother strives so hard for people to like her she'll stop everything just so you lot can live here even if she wasn't even told of your parents deaths," Minerva snapped.

"Hey I didn't even know about her all right. How was I supposed to know I had a godmother?" Albus asked lying down by the girl in the snow drift.

"For your information my mother is a Governor of Hogwarts and is the godmother of a fourth of the most prestigious wizarding families. She has a vast fortune in her own right as the only child to the Harris family and everyone knows that when she dies she'll give it to what ever children are close to her as is her nature. Your father being exiled for marrying your mother probably asked her to be godmother in hopes to give you something of a name in society," Minerva stated.

"You sound just like a spoiled pureblood," Albus sighed.

"Lot you would know. To you everyone that looks down on you is spoiled. One would think you are in that right," Minerva replied.

Albus chuckled and put his gloved hands behind his head.

"Well Miss McGonagall tell me why you live in the town Slytherin founded," Albus laughed.

"My father owns the street we live on. He and his brothers share ownership of the town with my grandfather. They were in Slytherin for many years; except him. Father is a Ravenclaw," Minerva stated.

"And you're a Gryffindor," Albus said turning to look at her. Her black hair against the white snow made a shocking contrast.

"So? It's not like they are disowning me for it," Minerva stated, "My sister and brother were Slytherins and my mother was one though they say she is more Gryffindor with how cat like she is. Plus they didn't disown father."

"About that…why does she have cat eyes? Is she a metamorphogus or animagus?" Albus asked.

"No on both accounts. She dabbled in black magic when she was younger and that was the result. But father says it gives her character and he fancies it," Minerva explained.

"Dark Arts? She doesn't seem the type," Albus stated, "though granted I have known her not even twenty-four hours."

"Never judge things by their appearance," Katherine stated smiling at them from above. She was standing over them with a basket in one hand and Ariana holding the other.

"Would either of you fancy going into the town with us? You can have a few bob to spend on your own if you like," Katherine stated.

"We're going Christmas shopping," Ariana squealed.

"I'll go," Albus nodded standing and shaking off his clothes.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt if…wait what about the Potters and his brother?" Minerva stopped standing.

"Kiara is watching them," Katherine stated.

"All right then I'll go," Minerva nodded.

Katherine smiled as she walked off around the house and the two teenagers followed her.


	6. Chapter 6

_OKay this is where you meet the grandparents. Now while one set seems normal remember that all are pure-bloods with different ideas and the homes are likely to be divided soon._

minerva's-kitten

* * *

**Chapter 6: Christmas**

Seven o'clock bright an early Stewart and Katherine had all the children lined up in the foyer making sure they were dressed in their best and giving the rule talk they always gave.

"All right now smarten up and stand up straight. Never talk unless spoken to and don't look Grandmother Honoria in the eye or at her scar," Stewart stated.

"Scar?" Aberforth asked.

"Long ugly gash on the side of her head she got from a muggle when mother was five," Fergus explained, "Seriously don't tell her your mum was a muggleborn."

"And another thing all of you on your best behavior," Stewart added eyeing Fergus, "I don't care if you three are adults do not bully this lot understood!?"

"Yes sir," the three eldest nodded. Stewart nodded and clasped his wife's cloak to her before kissing her lips sweetly.

"We'll be flooing and the word is Crimson River," Stewart explained. The five orphans nodded as Katherine took Ariana by her and disappeared in the flames.

* * *

One by one they all came out of a fireplace in a large sitting room painted in a dark purple color with ugly furniture.

In a chair by the large and horribly decorated tree was a slight rounded woman with short legs and arms. Her dressed was over kill and full of boys and ornaments and was an unsightly mustard color. Her hair was strikingly white and in tight curls with dark skin and charcoal eyes. She was not very much to look at especially with the jagged scar that ran from her left eyes to her jaw.

"Mother how are you this morning?" Katherine smiled kissing the woman's head and sitting on the arm of the chair.

"I've been better," the woman grumbled.

"Who are these people?" the woman asked. Her voice was cold and harsh.

"Mother surely you remember my husband Stewart and children," Katherine said gently as if she were talking to a small child. The woman huffed and glared at Stewart.

"We've recently acquired the Dumbledore and Potter children. You remember I'm their godmother," Katherine added.

"You're everyone's godmother. You'll be broke mark my words," the woman stated.

"Mother you're exaggerating," Katherine sighed as she motioned for the others to come forward. One by one they kissed the woman's cheek before finding a seat in the room.

Ariana was the last one and as she turned to find a seat a cold and clammy chubby hand grabbed hers.

"You…you're that little muggle brat who's father did this to me," the woman seethed jerking the girl's arm roughly.

"Mother don't be ridiculous. That girl is my age by now. This is Ariana Dumbledore now behave and let her go," Katherine stated.

Honoria Harris did not release her grip but increased it.

"No this is her I never forget a face. Little brat threw garlic at me like I was a common vampire," Honoria screeched as she started shaking the girl roughly.

Albus and Aberforth jumped to their sister's aide but were held back by Fergus and with good reason.

"Mother Honoria stop this nonsense," Stewart snapped as Katherine safely pulled the hysterically crying child from the woman's iron grip.

"It's her, it's her I know!" the woman insisted.

"Damn it Katherine where's that potion!?" Stewart exclaimed holding the woman down as she tried to get at the girl.

"Isabel get the black one by you," Katherine stated pulling Ariana farther away as the girl clawed at her trying to get away from the elder woman.

Isabel gave the potion to her father and Stewart was able to safely force it down the woman's throat. After she'd swallowed it her eyes grew large and blinked rapidly as she stared at him.

"Stewart; would you mind telling me what you think you're bloody doing?" Honoria snapped.

"Just admiring your beauty Mother Honoria," Stewart smiled dropping his hold.

"Well you are a right heathen then. Admire from a far is better. Now …Katherine you've had more children?" Honoria asked.

The orphans looked at each other oddly but the McGonagalls seemed unfazed by this.

"No mother these are the orphans I wrote about," Katherine stated as she sat on a pillow by Stewart's chair with Ariana in her lap.

"Is that why she's crying?" Honoria asked staring at Ariana.

"Yes, she is. She'll be all right though. Let's continue on with the gifts," Stewart answered for his wife.

"Very well then. Bork!" Honoria shouted.

"Yes mistress?" a very old and gnarled looking elf asked wearing a black pillow case with a silver H on it.

"Presents and tea," the woman commanded. The elf nodded and gave out the gifts under the tree before leaving to get tea.

* * *

"What the bloody hell's wrong with her?" Aberforth asked as they walked out of the house carrying their gifts.

"Something muggles call dementia. Sometimes she can't remembers things and when she can't she sometimes becomes violent," Stewart explained.

"I didn't know it would be such a bad day today or I would have come early," Katherine explained carrying Ariana in her arms as they walked.

"She only recognizes mama anymore," Fergus explained.

"Are we walking to the McGonagall's then?" Albus asked.

"No. We're apparating so take hold of someone and we'll…" Stewart frowned as he noticed Katherine had already left with Ariana and Minerva.

"She always does that to him when she doesn't want to listen," Isbell explained laughing.

"Ha, ha. Come on everyone," Stewart stated taking hold of Albus' shoulder and Daniel's hand.

* * *

They all popped away to the Scottish Moor just seven miles outside of Slithering Meadows. The home was enormous and stated seeming to be from the middle ages by its architecture and design.

Inside it was dark and glooming; a bit like Stewart and Katherine's home. Once again they entered a large sitting room but this one was painted cream with bronze colored furniture.

By the roaring fire sitting opposite each other was a man and woman. The man was tall and of medium size with a brown beard and short curly brown hair. His eyes were grey and he was reading a book. He wore slacks and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a red sweater vest. The woman was portly and short with curly blonde locks and blue eyes doing needle point. She was wearing a golden gown that was elegant but not over exuberant or simple.

Around the room were three brunette women with varying eye colors and height. Also three men as tall and large as Stewart. Two had blonde hair and grey eyes while the other had blue eyes and brown hair. They were all doing different activities.

On the floor were two children of eight years old. Twins; a boy and girl with brown hair and black eyes dressed in blue putting together a puzzle.

"Evening all!" Stewart greeted.

"Katherine my favorite and prettiest little one," the man that had been reading the novel stated jumping from his chair. He came over and kissed the woman several times while the others shook their heads laughing.

The brothers' wives were also pretty.

"You should have married her then," the blonde haired woman teased as she stood and kissed Stewart's cheek.

"Had she been older you would have had a run for you money," the man chuckled kissing his wife.

"Father these are the children I told you about. David and Daniel Potter with Albus, Aberforth, and Ariana Dumbledore.

"Yes…pity about your parents. You're lucky to have a wonderful witch like Katherine though," the man stated smiling.

"I'm sorry but my husband he is bewitched by Ms. Katherine. I'd say she did it on purpose if I wasn't so sure she was in love with my son," the woman smiled, "I'm Agatha and this is my husband Ross. The two little ones are our son Gregory's and their names are Marcus and Mary. Are sons are Gregory, Damien, and Henry. Their wives are Maria, Alisia, and Eliza," she explained pointing to each person.

The children nodded to them all.

"Well come along then we have gifts for everyone," Agatha smiled.

The children entered the room and while the McGonagall flitted off to chat with other members the five orphans crowded around Katherine and Stewart.

"Are they all shy?" Ross laughed.

"Well Mother Honoria was having a bad day and they got a real scare," Stewart explained as Ariana whispered something to Katherine and she was hoisted into the woman's lap.

"Oh I see. Katherine have you thought of putting her in a home?" Agatha said scrunching her nose.

"What good would it do? She'd only get thrown out after her first episode. I think her elves can handle her well enough," Katherine stated as she lightly scratched Ariana's head.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

It was rather late when they returned home and Ariana was sleeping in Katherine's arms. Stewart had to smile as he gently took hers and the girl's cloaks off.

Motherhood suited Katherine very well and she was such a natural.

"Have you decided yet?" he asked kissing her lips as she stood at the bottom of the steps.

"Decided what?" she asked confused before heading upstairs.

"About another one," he stated following her.

"Oh Stewart. Don't you think we should wait and let them get used to us before springing a baby? Especially with these little ones?" Katherine sighed.

Stewart sighed and nodded as he headed to their room and she went to put Ariana to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Dancing Sparks**

They stepped out of the car that had picked them up and looked up at the looming home that was now theirs. They'd been there for a year now and he felt it was a good replacement for what they'd lost. They were thriving.

Seventeen year old Albus sighed and finished unloading the car so the driver could leave.

"You know this place has really grown on me…and so have you," Albus grinned putting his arms around Minerva's shoulders.

"Oh brilliant that was my goal for the summer I'm ahead of schedule," Minerva quipped rolling her eyes.

David and Aberforth laughed at the jab as did Albus.

"Well shall we head inside? I bet anything Aunt Katherine has cookies on the kitchen table," David grinned.

The four friends looked at each other and raced into the house chasing after each other.

Stewart and Katherine had been right; the Potter and Dumbledore children had really loosened the family up.

The four made it to the kitchen and did indeed found freshly baked cookies and glasses of milk on the table waiting for them.

"God love your mother Minerva…and I do to," Aberforth stated taking his snake and head to the backyard to check on his goats.

"I'm in agreement on that," David nodded as he took his and went to find his brother.

Minerva and Albus were sitting at the table eating their cookies and milk stealing glances at each other for several minutes before a noise caught their attention.

"What's that?" Albus asked looking up from the cookie he was dunking.

"Salsa music…come on," Minerva grinned as she grabbed his hand and ran up the back stairs of the kitchen.

She led him up to the third floor and slid open the accordion door just enough for them to get in. Once there she shut it again and Albus saw that the music was coming from a gramophone on a table in the corner. His sister was sitting by it watching the couple dancing intently.

In the middle of the floor were Stewart and Katherine dancing to the spicy music like professionals.

"Wow…they're really good," Albus blinked.

"Yeah they love to dance," Minerva whispered taking his hand as they watched.

Albus felt a spark shoot through his arm but said nothing.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"They're watching us you know," Katherine smiled as her husband spun out and back in against his chest.

"Well let's show them the other arts you can perform," Stewart smirked as he twirled her really fast and threw her in the air.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Wow," Albus whispered in awe.

"Mother took a lot of dancing classes when she was our age. Father learned from her. That's how they met," Minerva explained.

"What do you mean?" Albus asked turning from the couple to Minerva.

"They met when mother was fifteen and father was twenty-three. They were at a Ministry Ball and it was really like a fairy tale. He saw her from across the room and asked for a dance. She said yes and as they waltzed their eyes locked in one moment and that was it. It was destiny," Minerva sighed dreamily.

"I thought you hated divination and astrology," Albus teased.

"I'm not above believing in destiny. I think there is someone out there for everyone," Minerva stated as she watched her parents, "look at them Albus. I don't think any set of parents we see will ever look like them. They're true soul mates. That's what I want if I ever get married."

"It would be perfect…but what are the odds we'd find ours?" Albus questioned.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

As the song came to a close Stewart dipped his wife and they were frozen there for a few moments breathing heavily and just staring into each other's eyes; cold blue/grey into sharp emerald. Nothing seemed to matter until a set of bright blue eyes came into Stewart's view.

Putting his wife back on her feet he realized the music had changed to a soft waltz.

"That was really fantastic," Ariana smiled brightly not realizing what she interrupted.

"How would you like to dance with me?" Stewart smirked.

Ariana nodded excitedly as Stewart laughed and took her hands in his.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"I'm glad mother and father left us to your parents. I'd have hated for Ariana not to be treated right," Albus sighed as he fondly watched his sister stand on Stewart's shoes as they waltz together.

"Hmm…come one Albus dance with me," Minerva smiled pulling him onto the floor.

Albus looked nervous but agreed and allowed the girl to lead him.

Left without a partner Katherine took off her heels and preceded a wonderful ballet dance as she covertly watched the teenagers. She was quite liking what she saw.

Albus had his hands in respectable placed; one in her hand and one on her back but there was little space between them as they danced.

"You seem to be as light on your feet as Aunt Katherine," Albus smiled down at Minerva.

She was just the right height to fit under his chin. She was tall but not so tall as her mother.

"She teaches me," Minerva smiled shyly as they waltzed.

There eyes locked and they very nearly spun into Katherine for all the world had disappeared.

Katherine twirled away before she was hit and her eyes locked for a second with Stewart's as they nodded to each other and continued dancing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Vision**

_The flashes passed at an alarming rate but she saw them all. _

_Minerva was screaming for help and nothing came. _

_Albus was slamming his fist into a wall in anger. _

_Stones were being thrown. _

_Minerva's world was crumbling. _

_Salvation. _

_Albus loved her and protected her._

_

* * *

  
_

Katherine shot up with a sharp gasp and was drenched in a cold sweat.

"Baby? Baby what's wrong?" Stewart asked sitting up. He went to pull her in his arms but pulled back with a hiss.

"You're like ice Katherine," he stated.

She was shivering violently with tears pouring down her face and her hair was sticking to her.

"Baby…love tell me what's wrong?" he asked wrapping the afghan at the end of the bed around her and pulling her close.

"I…I saw Minerva…she…oh Stewart we need to find her," Katherine said looking up at him.

"What are you talking about she's at school safe and sound," Stewart said kissing her head.

"No…no she needs us," Katherine shook her head.

"All right…I'll wake up Isabel to watch Ariana. Get dressed," he said kissing her head.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Minerva lay in an abandon classroom shiver and clutching herself crying. She couldn't believe what had happened to her. She was head girl and had the world at her feet. How could she have let this happen?

She didn't even like the boy. She'd only agree to go to the dance with him because she didn't want to go alone. She'd want to go with Albus but his work with Flammel he couldn't get out of for the night. So she had gone with the boy and now look at herself.

How had it all gone so wrong? She was eighteen she should not have this happen to her.

"You brought it on yourself. If you hadn't been so strict and tight wadded it wouldn't have happen," Armand Devon quipped as he put his cloak back on and left the room.

Minerva curled up and cried.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Armando!! Armando get your arse out here!" Stewart screamed as he blew open the door.

"What!? What's happened!?" the headmaster asked running to the top of the steps in his night dress and cap.

When he saw it was two of the more…annoying governors a sour expression crossed his face.

"Governor McGonagall, Governor Harris to what do I owe this rude introduce of my sleep?" Armando asked slipping on his dress robed and descending the stair case.

"What the bloody hell are you doing sleeping when a ball is going on!?" Stewart snarled pointing his wand at the man.

"Governor McGonagall you are speaking irrationally it's nearly four in the morning. The ball was over hours ago now put that thing down before you hurt someone," Armando stated.

"Oh I'll bloody hurt someone all right. First I'll kill you and then I'll kill the little bastard what did it to my baby," Stewart snarled. His and Katherine's energies were merging and though she looked calm and he look insane you knew both were angry as hell.

"Okay just take a breath and calm down Governor. Irrational death threats are not the way to go about this. Now just what are you going on about?" Dippit asked.

"Katherine had a vision. Where's Minerva!?" Stewart snapped trying very hard to reign in his temper.

"In the head girl's chambers I'm sure," Armando replied.

If he were truthful with himself he was quite frightened. One of them angry alone was bad but both of them and both being remarkable and gifted in their own rights…well it…well it was just not boding well for the sleepy Headmaster.

"Take us there," Stewart snapped grabbing the man's robe and pulling him to the door.

"My family could take a lesson from him," Phineus Nelligus stated.

"That must have been a horrible vision. I've never seen Stewart that crazy about something Katherine predicted," Dylis Dewert stated. She had been Headmistress when both were students and had been at their wedding.

"Then again as I recall …Stewart isn't exactly sane when it comes to the safety of his daughters and wife," a portrait named Evarad stated. The others agreed.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Albus my boy there is an urgent letter here from Katherine," Perenelle called from the lab door.

Nineteen year old Albus Dumbledore excused himself from his mentor and bolted up the stairs. If it was from his Aunt he knew it had to be important.

Albus took the letter ad tore it open; his eyes scanning the material.

"Merlin," he whispered.

"Bad news?" Nicolas asked coming up the steps.

"I…I have to go home. I'm sorry Nicolas I'll send word as soon as I can," Albus stated grabbing his cloak and vanishing leaving the letter behind.

Nicolas looked confused and picked up the letter.

_Albus,_

_You're needed at home. I had a vision…I think Minerva was rapped._

_Hurry,_

_K_

"Dear Merlin," Nicolas whispered hugging his wife, "I hope the child will be all right."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The portrait that guarded the head girl's room did not even ask for the password when she saw the three running at her. The young maiden merely swung open and allowed them in.

Katherine ran straight to the bedroom and Stewart to the bathroom leaving Armando in the sitting room. The headmaster was blushing because he had extremely old fashioned manners and did not think he should be in the girl's private quarters.

"She's not here!" the parents stated at the same time as they came out of the rooms.

"Everything is in complete order. She hasn't been in this room in hours," Katherine stated.

Armando's eyes widened.

"Who'd she go to the Ball with?" Stewart asked.

"Uh…well…I wouldn't know. I don't normally get involved with my students affairs," Dippit stuttered.

Stewart looked ready to strike but Katherine grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room. Armando followed lamely.

The three ran to Gryffindor Tower and with the password entered. Katherine bolted up the stairs so fast Armando was sure she had flown.

"You can bet this will be on your evaluation," Stewart hissed.

Armando pulled at his collar as Katherine came back down with Xiomara Hooch and Serena Sinistra. Two girls she knew were good friends with Minerva.

"Girls I'm sorry for this interruption but we really need to know who Miss McGonagall attended the ball with," Dippit stated coming forward.

"Uh…well…I think it was Devon I think. That Armand Devon," Serena stated.

"Yeah…hey wait Min didn't…oh my god! You don't think…"

"We are praying not Xiomara," Stewart stated, "Go back to bed."

The girls nodded but both knew neither would get any sleep now.

"What house is he in?" Stewart asked.

"Hufflepuff I think, but Devon is a good boy. He wouldn't do anything like that," Dippit stated.

"You better hope to god he didn't," Stewart hissed as they ran out of the Tower.

The three ran to the Hufflepuff's common room and entered finding it the same as the tower; empty if students. Stewart pulled Dippit with him and they returned minutes later with an annoyed and groggy looking boy with messy brown hair and yellow eyes.

"What?" the boy snapped.

"Did you or did you now go to the Ball with Minerva McGonagall?" Katherine snapped.

"Yeah," the boy nodded eyeing the woman with a predatory look.

"You know you are quite the catch. How would you like to teach me a thing or two?" he smirked.

"Oh I'll teach you something all right," Katherine stated as she reared back and backhanded the boy so hard he fell to the floor looking bewildered.

On his left cheek was a bleeding indentation of Katherine's engagement ring.

"Where is our daughter you pathetic half-wit!?" Stewart screamed.

"Seventh floor class room," the boy said nervously.

"You think you can bring him along or is it to hard Dippit?" Stewart snapped in a very military tone.

"No," Dippit snapped glaring at the man and dragging the boy up by his ear.

Katherine had bolted before the boy had finished his sentence.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Minerva lay crying holding her stomach on the cold stone floor. She heard a door creak opened and tried to hide herself as best she could think it was him coming back.

Katherine entered a dark and dirty classroom. With a flick of her wrist the room was illuminated and she saw her daughter's foot behind a desk.

"Minerva! Oh Mina my darling little one," Katherine cried as she ran toward the girl and fell to her knees by her. "Oh baby can you here me?"

"Mama?" Minerva asked looking up with red eyes.

"Shush baby, Shush," Katherine cried as she held Minerva close to her chest. The girl was sobbing as her father and the other two entered.

"Merlin…Kat?" Stewart asked standing over them.

"Take her to the Hospital Wing Stewart," Katherine stated.

As gently as the man could be he lifted the girl into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck soaking his shirt and chest with her tears.

"You are not getting away with this," Stewart snarled to the boy as he walked out.

Devon looked up at the headmaster.

"What's going to happen?" the boy asked dumbly.

"If you're lucky Azkaban. Provided her father and brother and friends don't kill you first," Katherine hissed like an angry cobra as she grabbed the boy's arm with a strength one wouldn't think she had.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The double doors flew open as the sun was just starting to rise and Albus entered the Hospital Wing t see a large screen in the back of the hall. He ran down there and found Katherine sitting on the bed with a sleeping Minerva in her arms.

"Oh god it's true?" Albus asked.

"I had Moody send the boy to Azkaban already," Fergus nodded.

"This is all my fault. I should have taken her to the dance…I just…I wanted to get it all done and surprise her for Christmas," the young man cried slamming his fist into the wall with a sickening crunch.

"Albus, son don't worry about it. It's not your fault and nor is it Minerva's. It's that damn Devon boy's," Stewart stated putting an arm around the young man.

"Yes but…"

"Can I see you in the nurse's office please," Katherine suddenly snapped as she gently laid Minerva down and got off the bed. The men nodded and followed her.

As soon as the door shut she turned on them looking angry, sad, and worried.

"I want you two to understand something…what my child has just gone through is going to be truly traumatic for her. She's a very private person and it won't take long for everyone to figure out what happened. Now I think we dodged a bullet this time as they say because she's not pregnant…but even so she'll be upset and scared. We all know Minerva is stoic and doesn't like to be thought of as week…what the most important thing for us to do is be there for her however she wants us…especially you two," Katherine stated.

"Us? What for?" Stewart asked.

"You are her father and Albus is…well Albus is far closer than her brother. She'll look to the three of us most and though we should soothe her we need to help her as well. We need to appeal to her stubbornness to be independent and hope it comes back because quite frankly for the next few months she maybe like a small child again," Katherine explained as tears sparkled in her eyes.

She did not let the tears fall but kept her concentration on fixing Albus' hand as he and Stewart were in thought.

The men eventually nodded gravely as they left the office again.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

She had gone to sleep with the soothing scent of mint and cinnamon that was her mother. Now she woke up to cologne and lemons.

Minerva opened her eyes and found Albus' auburn hair lying by her. His head was on the bed and he sitting in a rather uncomfortable looking chair. She smiled softly and squeezed his hand lightly.

"M to the pi root of 4365!" Albus shouted as his head snapped up.

He groaned rubbing his neck and yawning widely.

Minerva giggled softly and blinked his eyes at her a few times before smiling.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Hi," she smiled and looked down sad and let go of his hand.

"Minerva? Mina what's wrong?" Albus asked softly.

"I…I feel terrible," she said quietly.

"Are you in pain? I'll go get your mother!" he stated and made to stand when a small hand grabbed his. He turned and saw tears leaking from her eyes as she held his gaze.

"I…I feel terrible because I couldn't stop him. B-b-because I…I…I …oh Albus I wanted to go to the party but not alone and you couldn't come and I just said yes to the first boy that asked me," Minerva sobbed.

"Shush…shush. It's over now. He's in Azkaban," Albus said softly as he climbed into the bed and pulled her into his lap. She tensed at first but then relaxed into his arms and sobbed.

They sat that way for several minutes before she quieted. He had thought she was asleep till she unbuttoned his shirt and caressed his chest.

"Minerva…Minerva what are you doing?" Albus asked stilling her hand.

"Albus make love to me. I can't stand him still inside me," Minerva stated as she looked into his bright eyes.

"No Minerva," he said softly but firmly.

"Why not?" she snapped.

"Because I love you too much to take advantage of you that way," Albus explained.

"What!?" she gasped.

Albus sighed and steeled him for what he thought would come; but it was too late to turn back now.

"I've loved you for a long time now. Since that first dance we had in your ball room two years ago. I was going to ask your father's permission to court you at Christmas. I love you as your father loves your mother and I refuse to bed you just because you want the feel of someone else inside of you," Albus stated.

"OH Albus," she sobbed holding him close. This time her tears were of happiness.

"I love you too," she said so softly had he not been listening he wouldn't have heard.

"Is she all right Albus?" Stewart's voice asked as he and Katherine came around the corner. Both carried breakfast trays.

"I think she will be," Albus smiled and Minerva did as well.

The parents eyed each other but said nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

_The years are going by fast because the bulk of the story is from the forties up to about 1986._

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Stewart and Katherine! and a few others

* * *

**Chapter 9: Permission**

The road to Minerva's recovery came and went. Albus was indeed given permission to date Minerva and everyone watched as the two became closer and closer.

Two years after they first started dating Albus knocked on the door to Stewart's study and nervously waited for a reply.

"Albus my boy how are you? You're a bit early aren't you?" Stewart asked looking at his silver pocket watch.

"Yes sir. Minerva and Fergus are still at the Ministry. She's getting debriefed after her first assignment," Albus explained.

"My how time flies. Seems just yesterday you two were fighting over a Transfiguration Theory and now she's an Auror and you're fast on your way to Alchemist History," Stewart laughed patting the young man's back.

"Yes sir," Albus laughed nervously.

"How is the dragon blood research coming by the way?" Stewart asked.

"Well I've found five uses for it but I think there are several more to discover," Albus explained.

"Good, good. So what is it you wanted?" Stewart asked closing the office door and walking down the hall.

"I wanted to speak to you about my relationship with Minerva," Albus explained.

"Hold that thought," Stewart stated. He looked at Albus for several minutes before grinning and leading him to Katherine's study.

"This is the one you need to ask," Stewart explained as he knocked and walked in.

"Stewart? Albus! What can I do for you love?" Katherine smiled.

"Albus wants to ask…the question," Stewart grinned like the preferable Cheshire cat.

"Do you?" Katherine asked looking up from her quill and papers. Albus blushed as red as his hair causing both to laugh delighted.

"Wonderful news!" Katherine squealed.

"R-really…I mean…even…even though I'm like her brother and you are like my parents and…" he was ceased in his ramblings by Katherine's gentle fingers on his lips.

"Albus we would want nothing more than to have you really be our son and we know you will treat Minerva they way she should be. Now come along there is something we want you to see," she grinned.

Albus nodded as she took his arm and led him out of her study. Stewart closed the door and they headed up the winding staircase to the third floor. Albus was led to the black door at the end of the floor and looked puzzled.

"It's time you see what we hide," Katherine grinned as she pulled an old silver key from her bosom and unlocked the door.

Albus entered and saw nothing in the dark room but a large gold mirror. He walked up to it and looked at the inscription oddly.

"Read it right to left instead of left to right," Stewart stated closing and locking the door and putting his arm around Katherine's waist.

_I show you not want you want but your heart's desire._

He frowned at the words and looked in the mirror.

The image of himself rippled and there he stood with his arms around Minerva's rounded waist and both were smiling brilliantly at each other as they kissed.

"What do you see Albus?" Katherine asked softly. He vaguely registered she was walking around the room.

"Minerva expecting my child," Albus sighed.

"Albus you have our complete and utterly delighted permission to seek out this desire with her. But we want you to propose with this," Stewart stated from the back of the room as Katherine stood by Albus and handed over a small red velvet box.

Albus opened the box and found an antique but absolutely exquisite ring. It appeared to be at least two hundred years old and was goblin gold with small emerald chips around the rim and a 6 carat green diamond stone in the shape of a square.

"It was my great grandmother's," Katherine explained, "When she died she gave me this and told me only a boy that was truly without a doubt a soul mate of one of my daughter's could have it. The ring is enchanted to give an inscription on the inside that best sums up the love the couple share. It will appear when you hold it out to her."

Albus nodded and stuck the ring in his pocket as they heard Minerva calling for them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Proposal**

"Katherine that lemon meringue pie was divine," Albus sighed pushing his plate away.

"Thank you Albus…but I confess that Minerva's the one that made it," Katherine grinned taking his plate.

Albus turned his eyes to Minerva smiling.

Minerva blushed stating, "I made it this morning before work…I just thought I'd try it."

"Well it was excellent you must have your mother's talent," Albus smiled brightly. Minerva blushed again as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Well I'm going up…Katherine?" Stewart asked with a glint in his eyes.

The cat eyed women smiled a charming smile as she nodded and disappeared through the door to the kitchen.

"Oh, oh Uncle Stewart can I go up too?" Ariana asked. The twelve year-old looked at the man with pleading large blue eyes and blonde braids.

"Would you care too?" Stewart asked with a grin. The girl nodded.

"Then I guess…you're coming with me!" Stewart laughed as he picked up the light weight girl and spun around with her in his arm. Ariana squealed and held out her arms like she was flying.

"You lot can entertain yourselves I'm sure," Stewart nodded heading out.

"Well I can guess what they won't be doing with the munchkin trailing after them," David laughed.

"Get you mind out of the gutter they're going upstairs to dance," Minerva huffed.

"Not the horizontal tango though," Aberforth laughed nudging his friend.

"Oh honestly," Isabel scoffed.

"Have any of you noticed mum getting a bit…sluggish lately?" Fergus asked.

"I have. She was taking a nap yesterday when I came home from work!" Kiara exclaimed, "She never takes naps."

"She dropped her least favorite Ming vase Tuesday and had a crying fit over it," Isabel added.

"Uncle Stewart got up really early this morning and was pulling weeds in the back yard like there was no tomorrow," fourteen year-old Daniel added.

"Mum crying, clumsy, and lethargic plus dad's gardening violently…" Fergus stopped and his head snapped up to look at Isabel.

"Surely not Fergus," Isabel shook her head.

"She is still in the age bracket," Fergus said nervously.

"What!? What is it?" Minerva and the others shouted.

"Mum might be pregnant," Fergus sighed.

"Isn't she too old?" Aberforth asked.

Isabel snorted and Kiara smiled.

"Well for a muggle yes but she's a very powerful pureblood witch. On the power scale alone she could still have them," Fergus explained.

"In any event if they do they'll kick some of us out," Isabel stated.

"No they won't. I was nine when Min was born and you were thirteen. They could have married you off and kicked you out but didn't. Plus…you're thirty-two! You really should get out," Fergus stated.

"You're twenty-seven and married you get out," Isabel snapped.

"Now wait a minute," Aberforth whistled, "There's no proof she is pregnant so…"

Just then they heard a loud voice exclaim, "WAHOOO!!!! WAAAHHHOOO!!"

A herded and pounding sound was heard as Stewart came back flipping into the kitchen with a mile wide grin.

"I'm going to be a daddy!" he shouted happily.

"You're already one," Fergus teased his father.

"Yes but you all are grown. Now I have another little one," the man stated before doing another back flip.

"Hard to believe he's fifty-seven isn't it?" Katherine laughed coming into the kitchen holding Ariana. Though the girl was twelve she was small and light weight for her age.

The others laughed before Stewart stopped his acrobatics and snatched the girl from the woman's arms.

"From this moment on you will not carry anything or do anything extraneous," Stewart stated.

"Oh don't be silly Stewart. I'm a perfectly healthy witch. I'm probably healthier than witches half my age," Katherine stated crossing her arms.

"I don't care. You aren't eighteen anymore so I want you to take it easy," Stewart said placing Ariana back on the floor. The girl looked up at him and ran back to Katherine.

"Girls if any of you marry a man like your father I want you to remember this. When ever a McGonagall wife is pregnant the man is never sane," Katherine stated looking at her daughters. Minerva and Isabel nodded.

"Forgetting the question of my sanity we must celebrate this!" Stewart stated calling attention back to himself, "Everyone take Saturday off…NO exceptions. We will pack a picnic and head to the river for a day in the sun."

They all nodded as Stewart brought some elfin wine to toast with.

* * *

Later that week on Saturday the family had gathered outside of the home.

"Father why are we taking a car?" Minerva asked staring at the muggle contraption in front of the house.

"Well your mother has learned to drive and I bought it for her in honor of the baby and I thought this would be a good time to try it out," Stewart explained.

"Why did you learn to drive? And who the bloody hell taught you?" Fergus asked his mother.

"Michael Abbott. You remember his son went to school with you. The boy was in Hufflepuff I think. Well he taught me. It's really quite fun," Katherine grinned.

"Looks like a metal death trap to me," Isabel snorted.

"Either way we're all getting in. So hurry up," Stewart stated as he went to crank the car.

Thirty minutes later they had reached their destination of Salazar's River.

Everyone climbed out of the car and found a lovely spot under a large willow. They set out the blankets and after a few minutes Daniel, Ariana, Albus, Aberforth, and David went for a swim leaving Katherine, Stewart, Isabel, Kiara, Minerva, and Fergus watching them.

"You know Albus is very much in love with you," Katherine stated staring down at her daughter. Minerva had her head in the woman's lap as Katherine ran her fingers through the long black hair.

"I am with him too," Minerva nodded.

"Really? Tell me my dearest child when you close your eyes what do you see in your future?" Katherine stated as she discreetly performed and old spell to allow her child insight into the future as she placed a hand to the girl's forehead.

Katherine knew that if the child saw it clear enough then it was her destiny; it was a spell rarely used by seers anymore because people abused the gift by changing the parts that displeased them which only made what they saw less clear in their dreams.

Minerva closed her eyes and at once a vibrant scene appeared before her.

* * *

_A large yard with a dog and three cats was before her. Six children of varying ages from fifteen to three were running around tossing a flat disk to each other laughing happily. About four others were there as well but they were more blurry…however one did resemble Daniel Potter. They all stopped for a few minutes and waved at her before going back to their game. _

_"They're perfect Minerva," Stewart's old voice smiled. _

_She turned and saw her parents looking several years older but still there and smiling. Katherine was on her husband's lap._

_Two strong arms wrapped around her and she realized her belly was heavy with child. She turned in the arms and saw Albus with flowing white hair and beard and a strange twinkle in his eyes._

_ He smiled and kissed her head saying, "Happy Anniversary my love."_

_ Everything then went black. _

_

* * *

  
_

Minerva's eyes snapped open and she saw her mother's cat eyes penetrating her.

"What was clear?" Katherine asked softly.

"Albus, you and father….six children at the very least," Minerva stated realize that the look her mother was giving her was one when she had done something to her child.

"Do you desire it?" Katherine asked.

"More than anything…but I could feel I was older and Albus' hair was white. Perhaps it means we are not going to be married for awhile," Minerva sighed sadly.

"Or perhaps you are not meant to have children early in life," Katherine suggested as she looked up and smiled.

Minerva turned to see what she had smiled at and smiled herself seeing Albus walking up to them. With his three week old beard, wet hair, and lean stomach he looked very delicious to the young ebony haired beauty.

"Katherine might I steal your lovely daughter for a swim?" Albus asked smiling.

"Of course darling," Katherine smiled with a wink Minerva never saw as she stood.

Stewart and Katherine watched as Albus and Minerva walked a few feet away before heading into the water and swimming off.

"Well I think I know what that swim will be about," Stewart laughed pulling Katherine into his lap.

"I'm sure you do," she smiled kissing his nose and then leaning to his ear.

Thirty-two years of marriage, three children, another pregnancy; and still he was turned on by his wife. Her hot sweet breathe on his ear and the smell of mint and cinnamon that was hers and hers alone.

"Its twins," Katherine whispered in a seductive voice.

Stewart's eyes widened and when she pulled back to look at him he devoured her lips in a hungry passionate kiss.

* * *

Minerva and Albus swam till they were far from everyone's sight and he helped her climb a large boulder so they sat basking in the sun.

"Minerva…what do you see in your future?" Albus asked.

"I'm hoping you," Minerva answered looking in his eyes.

"Do you know what's in that room we're not allowed in?" Albus asked.

"No…we never tried getting in. Mother is not a witch to make angry," Minerva stated.

"Well I saw in it. Your parents took me in and there was a mirror in the room," Albus stated.

"A mirror?" Minerva asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes…a mirror to show your desires. Your purest desire," Albus stated.

"What'd you see?" Minerva asked with curiosity.

"I saw you pregnant with our little one," Albus said as he tucked a black lock behind her ear.

"Really?" she breathed.

"Minerva you're my world…my goddess in human form. Marry me?" he asked softly as a red velvet box materialized in his hand. He opened it and she gasped at the ring.

"Th-that's my grandmother's!" Minerva gasped.

"Your parents told me I was to propose with this. They said they believed we were soul mates and the ring would have an inscription that would describe us," Albus stated, "So will you?"

"For ever and eternity," Minerva nodded as she leaned in for a kiss.

When they broke apart she took the ring out of the box and looked on the inside.

"What's it say?" Albus asked curiously.

"_Forever in the Stars the Phoenix and Tabby_," Minerva read.

"I like it…who knew the ring would know our animagus forms," Albus grinned as a certain brilliant twinkle appeared in his eyes.

"It's magic," Minerva grinned placing the ring on her finger and admiring it thinking the twinkle was what she had seen in her dream.

"It suits you," he stated pulling her between his legs and kissing her neck.

"It should. It's been in my family for years," Minerva laughed.

Albus chuckled and trailed more kisses along her collar and neck holding her close.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Home**

December rolled in as did Katherine's stomach. At five months with twins she was showing quite a bit.

Minerva and Albus were busy with wedding plans for both wanted to marry the following summer. At least they hoped to. With Fergus and Minerva both assisting the muggle intelligence with the war that was going on they weren't sure; though it did look like the war would end soon.

"Albus I don't want to live off of mother and father like the others," Minerva said quietly as they sat in the kitchen.

They were looking over different theme ideas.

"I know…I mean your parents are great and all but I don't want to appear like a gold digging trustee," Albus nodded.

"What are we going to do? I don't make enough for both of us and all your money has to go to your uses of Dragon's Blood," Minerva sighed.

"Well only till I finish it," Albus stated.

"And when you do it will be wonderful but who knows when it will be," Minerva sighed.

"Might we be permitted to make a suggestion?" Stewart asked as he and Katherine came over from the other end of the room.

Minerva and Albus blushed brightly at having been over heard.

"Considering we've agreed that my side is paying for the wedding and Katherine's the honeymoon I think it is only right we enlighten you two to something," he stated.

"What?" Minerva asked.

"Apart from the Dumbledore home in Godric's Hollow which Albus has already given to David and Aberforth to share…"

Albus nodded his head. He had indeed done that after the two had graduated last year.

"Apart from that there is another home in the Hollow that our family owns," Stewart explained, "It was given to your mother several years ago by an old friend that died. She had it refinished and refurbished with all new furniture and it is still very well kept. She keeps two elves over there. Perhaps you two would like it?"

Minerva made to protest but Katherine held up a hand to silence them.

"We realize how independent and stubborn you two are. You're quite like us;" Katherine smiled, "Which is why if you like it you can redecorate it as you see fit and we will charge you a reasonable renting fee and if you choose to later you can buy the home at a price we will discuss at a later date."

Albus and Minerva looked at each other and seemed to be communicating. It was déjà vu as Stewart and Katherine always did it.

"We want to see the house before we make any decisions," Minerva stated.

"All right," Stewart nodded, "Your mother can take you now and I'll watch the little ones."

The two agreed and hurried to grab their cloaks.

"Why don't you come?" Katherine asked.

"It's your home…plus I have something to do," he smiled mysteriously.

She smiled brilliantly and kissed him before heading after the couple.

* * *

The trio apparated to Godric's Hollow and Katherine led them to the first home on the corner of Millicent Drive and Lion Lane. The home was large with a light blue fence that went around the entirety of the property.

The house itself was two stories with a small attic and was painted light yellow with a white trim and door. Three steps led up to the front porch and a white swing was hanging there. Snow covered the roof and the grounds and smoke could be seen coming through the chimney.

Albus thought the home was quaint and just to his simple liking.

Minerva found it charming and so familiar.

"Oh excellent my barriers are still holding," Katherine smiled as she unlatched the fence and entered the front yard.

"Barriers?" Albus asked as he let Minerva in after him and shut the gate back.

"Hmm," Katherine nodded heading up the steps and pulling a key out of her pocket with which she used to unlock the door.

Katherine let the door swing open and allowed the engaged couple in first. Minerva and Albus stepped through a quaint hallway painted a clean white. A coat closet was to their right and a hat rack with a small table and wall mirror was to the left. To the right side of the wall was a golden brown staircase.

"Oh Albus," Minerva sighed with a longing look. It was almost as if she could see children running up and down the stairs.

"Go on and investigate the rest of the home. I'll meet you in the kitchen," Katherine stated coming in and shutting the door behind her.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Well Ari, little one, what color do you think?" Stewart asked after he finished moving all the unwanted items out of the spare room that was to the left of the master bedroom.

"Um…I think a soft sea green maybe? Because you and Aunt Katherine both like green and it's sort of a neutral color since we don't know what the babies will be," Ariana explained.

Stewart smiled. The truth was he knew what they were. He and Katherine both; they just never liked to tell others what they were having.

"I like that idea," Stewart nodded waving his wand as the walls changed colors from the bright red to a sea foam green.

"Now that we have that let's head up to the attic and see if we can find the old baby furniture eh?" the man smiled holding out his hand.

The girl nodded and happily followed him,

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

So far the couple had been over every inch of the home and had fallen madly in love with it. The home was completely warm and inviting and bright. It was so opposite to the home Minerva had grown up in it was amazing.

On the first floor Minerva and Albus had found a bathroom, two closets, a sitting room, library/study, and a living room.

Upstairs they had found another closet, two bathrooms, four bedrooms, and a ladder to an attic. Plus there was one more door they hadn't opened.

Albus turned the knob and let the door swing open to reveal a large bedroom suite with a balcony. The bed was in the middle of the room and quite large. It was canopy style with white gossamer curtains and white cotton sheets with blue and gold pillows. A walk-in closet was in there as well as its own private bathroom. The walls of the room were painted the same soft yellow as the house and had white iconic borders. The bed frame was a light oak wood with a vanity, two dressers, two night stands, and a small table to match. The table had a chess set on it with two comfortable looking chairs on either side.

The bathroom was painted in a light blue with a large claw foot bathtub and a shower with two sinks.

"Albus …"

"I know my dear," Albus nodded kissing her head, "Come on let's tell your mother."

The happy couple headed back down the stairs and into the kitchen in the back. The kitchen was in rich browns and cream colors with all the latest in appliances.

Katherine sat at the picnic style table to the side sipping something from a mug as two elves scuttled around the kitchen.

"Ah children these are Trixie and Bip. They are the elves for this home…and in a few weeks Trixie here will have a little elf to add to the home," Katherine smiled.

She was stern with her elves but she never beat them or had them beat themselves. If they were to be punished they were punished by having no work for a day or so depending on what they had done wrong. To others it may not have seemed like a cruel thing to do but for an elf devoted to work it was torture.

Albus and Minerva looked and saw that the elf was indeed rather large.

"Congratulations then," Minerva smiled.

"Thanks tos yous Mistress," Trixie replied. Her eyes were chocolate and she was a rather tall elf as was Bip but he had yellow eyes.

Both were not wearing pillow cases but actual uniforms; which was astonishing. Trixie wore a tiny black dress and white apron while Bip wore black pants and a white shirt. On his shirt and her dress was a brilliant silver H shining.

"Why do they still work here and wear clothes?" Albus asked.

"They were born the year I left home to marry Stewart. Mother gave me them as a gift and I didn't need them so I released them... but they came back about ten years after I had Isabel asking for work. The poor creatures were so desperate I decided to give them two galleons a month to keep this home up for me," Katherine explained.

"Will they stay? We won't really need them," Minerva stated.

"Yes they will stay. The contract we worked out allows them to work here till they die. After that you can do what you will with their children. But quite frankly if you take the house I'd use them otherwise I would be paying them for nothing," Katherine laughed.

"I suppose we'll keep them then," Minerva sighed.

"Well would you like to see the back yard before you make the final decision?" Katherine asked.

The two nodded and followed her out onto the back porch.

Minerva wrapped her hand around the white post by the steps and a large brilliant smile grew on her face. Though everything was right now covered in snow Minerva could not mistake the fact that it was the yard she had seen in her dream vision. Staring out she could see the ghostlike figures of those children.

"Oh Albus we have to take this. I saw our children playing in that yard in a dream," Minerva stated turning to look up at him.

"Then we will take it to make your dream come true," Albus smiled kissing her head and holding her close.

Just then a raven cawed and headed for the trio. A raven only meant one thing and as the young couple watched the bird land by the ghostly pale woman they were all thinking something awful had happened.

With a shaky hand Katherine opened the letter and began reading. She gasped and tears came down her eyes as her legs gave out and she crashed to the floor.

"Mother!" Minerva cried running to her.

Albus pulled the older woman into his arms and held her as she sobbed.

Minerva took the letter and read:

**

* * *

**

**Lady K.A. McGonagall,**

**It is with resounding sorrow we must inform you of your mother's passing. **

**Early this evening she was found in her chair presumably asleep. An investigation discovered she died of a brain aneurysm. The body is waiting at the Ministry Morgue for your instructions. **

**We are heartily sorry for your loss.**

**Sincerely,**

**Walter and Augustus Glomp  
Ministry Of Magic Coroners **

* * *

"Oh mother I'm so sorry," Minerva cried. She cried for her mother not her grandmother seeing as how she never really cared for the woman.

"Somehow I thought the senile old bat would out live me," Katherine cried.

Albus chuckled smoothing her hair lightly.

"That's not funny Albus she's an orphan now," Minerva stated.

"Oh no she's just like me!" Albus gasped sarcastically.

Katherine sat up and laughed lightly.

"Let's get something straight mister…I am pureblooded and rich. You are just lucky to have me," she said.

"Oh I am wounded deep. Minerva your mother is evil we need to expel her from our home," Albus stated.

Minerva giggled as she kissed his lips.

"But Alby darling she owns the house she could evict us," Minerva pouted cutely.

"Darn," Albus sighed.

They laughed feeling just a bit better because after all…laughter is the best medicine.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Funeral and Babies**

"All right now keep them closed. They are closed right?" Stewart asked leading his wife up the stairs.

"Oh for the love of…Stewart yes they are closed! Plus your son is walking behind me with his hands over my eyes!" Katherine snapped angrily.

"Mother calm down it's just a surprise. You love surprises," Fergus stated careful not to trip up his mother.

"Yes…but right now I need to go get a funeral in motion," Katherine sighed tiredly.

"That can wait. This is something happy we're showing you," Aberforth stated.

"Fine," Katherine sighed.

The group of four entered the room and led Katherine into the middle of it before scurrying back to the door.

"Open them!" Stewart whispered.

Katherine opened her eyes and her hands went to her mouth to stifle the gasp.

"Oh…oh this is just…oh…" Katherine was at a complete loss for words.

The room was soft sea foam green with the old white dresser and rocking chair from her other pregnancies. The objects had been cleaned up and repaired. The dark wood floor had a large cream circular rug on it and two wooden white cribs were set up with a matching changing table. A few soft stuffed animals were on a shelf and mobiles were hanging over the cribs that had little moons and stars.

"Oh Stewart," Katherine cried softly as tears fell from her eyes.

"Does that mean she likes it or hates it?" Ariana asked worriedly.

Katherine didn't cry much and while pregnant no one was really sure why she cried.

"I like it. I like it very much," Katherine replied.

"We all helped him," Aberforth grinned.

"In honor of our new ways of raising children I thought the new edition should have a happy room," Stewart smiled walking over to her and kissing her head.

"Thank you…thank you so much," Katherine cried.

Stewart gently wiped away her tears before drawing her into a warm and loving kiss.

The three smiled at the scene before they quietly shut the door.

* * *

"She will be remembered. The devoted wife and mother; ashes to ashes and dust to dust," the minister stated as he lit the pyre and set the body a flame as was the old wizarding way.

As the funeral came to a close and people paid their well wishes Katherine walked up to the pyre watching the flames with an intensity not often seen.

"Staring like that won't bring her back," Stewart said softly putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I know…gods Stewart I…"

"I know it's hard but the pain will lessen with time," he said softly.

"I have no pain. I mean…it felt like I'd been hit with a stunner when I got the letter but now…watching her burning…I feel free. I'm not bound by her will anymore. I don't have to pretend to be the perfect child. I'm officially Lady Harris now. I control a seat at the Wizenagamont and am a Governor. I can change things now without having to ask mother first!" Katherine stated.

"Yes…of course I already had that power. I just don't have the town to myself," Stewart teased.

"Stewart I'm being serious," Katherine stated turning around, "I and the children are the very last and one of us have the name…well I do but they don't. The Harris line will die with me as will hundreds of years of the darkness hanging over us."

"A blessing and a curse then," Stewart smiled kissing her head affectionately. Katherine nodded as they turned from the fire and began walking back to the children.

* * *

Three months passed after the death of Lady Honoria Harris and everything was back to normal. The children to school; the adults to work; and Katherine to waddle around the home absolutely bored out of her mind because her husband wouldn't allow her to do anything but read and sew. Stewart even went so far as to have the house elves spy on her.

Albus and Minerva rented the home from her parents and moved into it already. It was a bold move but it was the twentieth century now and things had changed a bit after all.

On this particularly nasty wet day in middle March, Isabel was in the parlor reading. Her mother was presumably upstairs taking a nap.

The clock over the fireplace chimed noon as the large one in the foyer that had all their pictures and whereabouts moved. Stewart's face went from Meeting to Traveling to Home in less than three seconds and he came running in the door.

"Father what on earth?" Isabel blinked as she heard the door slam. She came out to see what the matter was and found her father running upstairs.

"No time call your grandparents quick!" he shouted bolting up the stairs.

Confused, angry, and frightened Isabel made to follow him but her gut thought better of it and she went to the floo and got hold of her parents.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ten minutes later Lord and Lady McGonagall appeared with Daniel, Ariana, David, and Abeforth. Agatha hurried upstairs as Ross settled in his son's chair.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Isabel snapped.

"Your mother is in labor," Ross stated.

"No she isn't…I haven't heard anything," Isabel said unsurely.

"Nor will you. Sit down children and I'll explain something about Katherine Harris," Ross smiled.

The four sat on the couch across from him and Isabel perched on the arm of the couch. They looked at the old man intently.

"Now you know that Katherine is from a very old pureblood line and that she dabbled with dark magic as a girl," Ross began.

The others nodded.

"Well what you don't know is that Katherine is very powerful and very prideful. Weakness in a child like you lot she finds endearing and wants you to express yourselves. Weakness in the rest of us she knows shows our faults. But you see…Katherine…well Katherine sees weakness in herself as a fault she cannot afford. She guards herself very well though it may not seem like it."

"Fascinating. But was does it have to do with the baby?" Isabel asked.

"Each time she has been pregnant she disappears under the story of 'taking a nap.' She keeps herself locked up till moments before she has the babies and then calls Stewart to her. Stewart calls his mother. You won't hear her scream because she refuses to and it won't take long to see the babies because…."

"Because she's never taken more than three hours to give birth," Stewart stated as he and Agatha came back into the room each holding a small bundle.

Agatha held a little girl wrapped in a yellow blanket with a bit of black hair and grey eyes. Stewart held a small boy in a blue blanket with a bit of black hair and grey eyes.

"Oh they're so cute!" Ariana squealed.

"Everyone this is Briston Apollo and Bristol Athena McGonagall," Stewart grinned widely, "and Katherine is doing just fine."

Everyone smiled and crowded around the two cooing over the baby.


	13. Chapter 13

_This is not the end! There are several more chapters to come! But just to let you know...everyone really does like Albus. It's jsut tradition to be evil to the new son-in-law for awhile._

_Well at least it has been. Albus is one of the first son-in-law in a few decades! XD_

_minerva's-kitten_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Truly Soul Mates **

World War І ended at eleven in the morning on November the 11th, 1918. Now it was July 18, 1919 and Minerva McGonagall was going to marry Albus Dumbledore that very afternoon!

A soft fairy like humming could be heard bringing her out of sleep and into reality. Minerva slowly opened her eyes and found her mother smiling down at her. The thick black curtain of her mother's hair was spilling around them shutting everything else out.

"I see you and your friends had a wild night," Katherine whispered.

"I think we had too much alcohol," Minerva blushed and then smiled. There was always something about this close proximity her mother put showed that made Minerva fill safe.

"I'm sure they will need the hangover potions I put on your desk…but you sweet are more like me than you would care to admit," Katherine smiled.

Minerva giggled lightly and nodded.

"Now we have a big day so you need to get up and get these girls up and washed. Your aunts and I will be back in a few minutes to dress you girl," Katherine stated sitting back and letting the light from the lamp shine on Minerva's face.

"Yes ma'am…but…uh you're not all dressing me are you?" Minerva asked climbing out of the bed.

Katherine just smiled and disappeared through the door slamming it shut. Groans and whimpers went around the floor as it woke up the hung-over girl's. Minerva laughed.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Albus woke up to the frightening sight of a giant iguana licking his face. He screamed and rolled over only to end up tangled on top of his brother.

"Bloody Hell Albus," Abeforth groaned pushing the man off of him.

Standing by the bed with the reptile lounging on his arm Stewart laughed heartily as did his son and three brothers.

"Sorry boys but its McGonagall tradition to wake the groom to be by a little scare," Stewart chuckled, "This is Merlin by the way. Marcus' pet."

"Not my idea Albus!" fifteen year old Marcus stated as he stood at the foot of the bed.

"I'm sure," Albus sighed shaking his head.

Getting married to Minerva was turning out more hazardous than living with her.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Aunts, grandmamma, and mother on deck!" fifteen year old Mary shouted as she and fourteen year old Ariana entered Minerva's childhood room. They were followed closely by Katherine, Agatha, Maria, Alisia, and Eliza.

Minerva was now twenty-one. As her bride's maids she had her thirty-four year old sister Isabel, her twenty-seven year old sister-in-law Kiara, and her three best mates. The other three were twenty-one year old Xiomara Hooch, twenty-one year old Serena Sinistra, and twenty year old Poppy Pomfrey.

As soon as they door was shut the bride's maids began shouting out suggestions on what to with Minerva and the Aunts gave their rebuttals.

Katherine listened to it all very graciously till she noticed Minerva was starting to look like she wanted to jump out the window and decided to put a stop to it. She put two fingers between her lips and blew a loud shrill whistle that silenced everyone and had them holding their ears.

"Ouch…jeezes mother," Isabel hissed.

"Before anything else happens let's get one thing straight. However much you love Minerva she is my daughter and it is ultimately mine and Minerva's decision what she looks like today. So if you will excuse us…" Katherine curtly nodded as she took Minerva's arm and led the girl into the bathroom shutting and locking the door.

The others looked at each other before shrugging and the rapid speaking began again as they each sought to tell the other what to do as they started to dress.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"I'm never going to make it through the day. This is my second shirt," Albus sighed as he again took off his vest, robe, and tie off to get a fresh shirt from the closet.

All the men were in McGonagall Manor dressing. They had the bachelor party there and had stayed the night. The wedding was going to be held there that afternoon.

The women would ride white carriages up to the home from Stewart's manor.

"Albus that is normal. We were all nervous out of our minds when we got married," Ross laughed good naturedly.

"How could you be nervous Uncle Stewart marrying Aunt Katherine!?" Marcus asked.

"How could I not be? I had landed the most beautiful creature in existence and I was scared to death of her parents should she suddenly change her mind! I wasted seven shirts that day and would have done another had Katherine not forgone the superstition about not seeing the groom before the wedding and come to me," Stewart explained.

"You never told us that," Fergus stated.

"Tell 'em what she said," Ross grinned smoking his cigar.

Stewart smiled a far away smile as his mind wandered to the past.

* * *

_Stewart unbelievably nervous; today he was going to marry one of the most gorgeous and most desired purebloods to date. He was about to be bonded with Katherine Aradia Harris and he was out of his mind with nervousness. He'd already gone through six shirts and was currently putting on his seventh and the wedding hadn't even started!_

_There was a knock at the door and he sighed as he slipped on the fresh shirt. _

_"What? Oh bother come in," Stewart sighed._

_ The door opened slowly and shut quietly. Stewart looked up and gasped seeing his fiancée standing there with her hair done wearing nothing more but her petticoats and corset._

_ "Merlin Katherine what are you doing!? We aren't supposed to see each other till the ceremony and certainly not like this," he exclaimed turning and trying to button his shirt._

_"Do you honestly love me?" Katherine asked softly._

_ "How could you ask that? Of course I do! How could you think I not?" Stewart asked turning and forgetting to button his shirt. Forgetting propriety he crossed the room and held her face in his hands. _

_"I think the question is do you love me? After all you are eighteen and fresh out of Hogwarts. Are you sure you only want to be a wife and mother?" he asked. _

_"Had I wanted more I'd have gone for it," Katherine stated pulling his hands from her face and placing them by his sides._

_ "I was very wicked growing up and in my seclusions with the Dark Arts I discovered that what I want is to be loved and to have people to love. I want to look after little ones and I want you. I love you more than anything," Katherine stated as she slowly and gently buttoned his shirt._

_"I love you and will forever and eternity," he whispered softly._

_ "Then we have nothing to worry about. If we are determined to make our lives together work then we have nothing to fear but fear itself," she stated as she put on his cuff links and did his tie. _

_"And fear of fear is as useless as any other fear," Stewart laughed nodding. _

_"And on principle people like us never admit fears," Katherine nodded buttoning up his vest and then his long robe and cape. _

_"Truly," Stewart nodded as she finished and looked up at him. _

_"So we face our fears boldly and seal it with a kiss," Katherine smiled with her cat like eyes glinting._

_ Stewart nodded and kissed her head before she disappeared through the door. _

_He turned and looked at himself in the mirror and suddenly didn't feel nervous anymore. He supposed it was because now he knew their thoughts were the same and they shared a special bond._

* * *

"So that was it. I wasn't nervous anymore," Stewart grinned turning back and looking at all the men and boys watching him intently.

"Wow…seriously Uncle Stewart you and Aunt Katherine have the most amazing story to your lives," Daniel stated.

"Thank you son," Stewart smiled and clapped his hands, "Well we better get down to the gardens before we're late."

"Right…Albus you going to make it?" David asked.

"Somehow I think so," Albus nodded smiling as they all left the room.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Katherine dearest the carriages are here and we want to see Min before we go," Agatha called.

The bride's maids and all the other women were already dressed and ready to go. The bride's maids wore light yellow dresses with thick shoulder straps and white sashes; their hair was curled and pulled back in silver combs. They were all holding lilies.

Ariana and Mary were in yellow dressed with puffy sleeves and white sashes with a little in each of their curly ponytails.

The women were all in different gowns of different designs with Greek inspired hairdos.

The bathroom door opened and Minerva slowly stepped out wearing and off the shoulder long sleeved satin gown. It was off white with tiny diamonds sewn all over the bodice and a long gossamer veil covering the beauty's face. Her eyes were smoky making the green come out and her black locks were hanging all around her in the softest curtain of black with just a bit pulled back with a diamond comb. She held a lovely bouquet of red roses.

"Oh Minerva your gorgeous," Poppy gushed.

"You are one of the loveliest brides I've ever seen," Agatha smiled at her granddaughter as the clock in the living room rang with chimes through the house.

"It's 2!" Ariana exclaimed happily.

"Let's go," Agatha stated ushering everyone out. Eliza and Alisia were carrying one year old twins Briston and Bristol.

Everyone left and Minerva was left alone for a final check up in the full length mirror. As she stared at her reflection in the mirror Katherine walked up behind her and Minerva suddenly gasped.

Katherine was wearing an emerald green gown with an empire waist and golden embroidery on it. She also had a brilliant emerald velvet cape flowing behind her much like Minerva's veil was. Her hair was shining and an emerald and silver jeweled comb was on one side of her hair and it was in the shape of a snake.

"What is it darling?" Katherine asked softly looking at her daughter through the mirror.

"I…well I know we look a like and all but I…well…well I've never noticed how much till … till now," Minerva stammered.

Katherine smiled as she gently wrapped her arms around her daughter's slender waist and rested her chin on the girl's shoulder.

"You are my second life. I don't regret what I chose because it was my destiny. But now it's time for you to fulfill yours. You and Albus are in the stars my love and you both will be known far and wide for years to come for the great things you will soon do," Katherine whispered as she kissed her daughter's head.

Minerva smiled a teary eyed smile as they left and went outside to the white horse drawn golden and white carriage waiting for them. It was like something from a fairytale.

* * *

"This bonding ritual is very ancient and not to be taken into lightly. Only those that are truly meant to be together can accomplish this ritual in the way it was meant. And incidentally the bride's parents were the last to achieve this type of bond. It is for life and when one dies so will the soul mate because one soul is useless without the other," the minister stated. "Are you two certain of this?"

Minerva and Albus looked deep into each others eyes and nodded as they clasped their hands together.

The little wizard nodded as a silver rope shot from his wand and wrapped around them.

"Do you Albus Percival Wulfiric Brian Dumbledore do so solemnly vow to cherish the witch before you and keep her safe? Do you so vow to love her and stay her husband from now until the end of all eternity?" the minister asked.

"I do so solemnly vow," Albus nodded as a blue rope added to the silver one.

"Do you Minerva Katherine Gabriella McGonagall do so solemnly vow to treat him with respect and adoration? Do you swear to love and honor and obey him as a wife should from now until the end of eternity?" the minister continued.

"I do so solemnly vow," Minerva nodded as a green rope joined the other two.

Katherine and Stewart gripped each other's hands tightly and Katherine looked up to the heavens praying her abilities had not failed her.

"Repeat after me," the minister nodded, "Pro umquam reus per diligo pectus pectoris quod votum. Pro umquam sulum alius tantum; ex vita ut nex!"

Minerva and Albus looked deep into the others eyes. Cerulean blue and emerald green became all that was seen as the words dropped from their words in quiet whispers. "Pro umquam reus per diligo pectus pectoris quod votum. Pro umquam sulum alius tantum; ex vita ut nex!"

A brilliant golden light engulfed the couple as the ropes tightened and mixed together to form golden wedding bands on their ring fingers and the light vanished.

"It is done! The powers agree they were meant to be! Please celebrate the new live of Mr. and Mrs. Albus Percival Wulfiric Brian Dumbledore!" the minister shouted.

The three hundred guests jumped to their feet and cheered happily as Albus gently kissed Minerva's lips.

Katherine had tears pouring down her face at an uncontrollable rate as she watched them. Stewart kissed her hand and wrapped it around his arm as the newly weds ran down the aisle to the reception.

* * *

_A/N: Translations are from the internet. It's Latin to English_

_Pro umquam reus per diligo pectus pectoris quod votum. Pro umquam sulum alius tantum; ex vita ut nex!_

_For ever bound by love's heart and desire. For ever each other's only; from life to death._


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/n: If you know some of the Harry Potter Family trees....I bet you can spot some parents at this reception! And some paents I made up1 XD_**

**Chapter 14: Reception and the Lioness **

The reception was held in the ballroom of the McGonagall Manor and was grand and white. The room was so bright one almost forgot they were in a Slytherin's home. Everyone was having a grand time and everything was going perfectly.

Katherine and Agatha had kept their word on giving Minerva her dream wedding; even though there was four times as many people as Minerva had wanted there. But let's face it…you marry a McGonagall child and you will be in the papers!

"Ramona Skeeter, I do trust you are adhering to the rules in which my wife hired you," Stewart greeted holding a wine goblet.

The blonde brunette with the green quill smiled sweetly as her husband; photographer, stood by her flashing away.

"Why of course Stewart darling," Ramona smiled sweetly holding his chin and winking.

"Ramona I caution you. My wrath is child's play compared to my wife's," Stewart hissed angrily slapping her hand roughly away, "She is not the door mat you think she is."

Skeeter frowned and huffed as she pulled her husband to the other side of the ballroom.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Katherine those babies are absolutely adorable! How ever did you get that figure back so quickly?" Cedrella Black asked.

She and her husband Septimus Weasley were standing by the chocolate fountain; Albus' request, sipping elfin wine. Briston and Bristol were in a carriage by Katherine sleeping peacefully in their little dress robes.

"I'm made of rubber," Katherine teased with a wink.

Cedrella laughed and shook her head. "No seriously."

"I thank the gods I'm naturally like this," Katherine said seriously as she pushed the carriage back and forth lightly.

"I only hope I'm that lucky," the woman sighed.

She was three months pregnant with her first child. She and Septimus were twenty-six.

"Well you might be. Aren't Black girls usually rather lean?" Katherine asked.

"I don't think I'm actually counted as a Black anymore technically," Cedrella sighed.

"Dearest girl you married a pureblood and even if he is a blood traitor your family will still speak with you. Had you married Albus you would have had problems," Katherine stated.

"True," Cedrella nodded, "Sepi let's dance."

"If you feel up to it," Septimus nodded putting down their glasses. He smiled and led her to the floor in a waltz.

"Dance with me," Stewart commanded grabbing her and pulling her so her back was flush up against him.

"I can't leave the babies," Katherine answered.

"I'll watch them," Eliza smiled softly. Katherine smiled and nodded as her husband swept her on the dance floor.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"That bastard is smarter than I thought placing them with the goody two shoes little tart," he snarled from the dark corner.

"They look so happy," she stated watching as the newly weds met with the in-laws and switched partners. Albus with Katherine and Minerva with Stewart.

"It's ridiculous! No one can have any spouse that doting," he hissed.

"Just because she left you doesn't mean…"

"Shut it whore," the man hissed.

"Y-yes," she stammered.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"I must say mother-in-law if Mina looks half as good as you do at this age I'll be a lucky sod," Albus laughed as he spun her around and back into his arms.

"You already are one Albus and I'm sure Mina will. She has very good bone structure. And please just call me Mama Katherine," Katherine replied.

"All right Mama Katherine," Albus chuckled as the twirled around.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"It appears her teeth are only going in deeper," Stewart chuckled as he looked over his daughter's head at his wife and new son-in-law.

"Deeper?" Minerva questioned.

"Katherine sinks her teeth into some poor creature and molds them into a world conqueror. The same thing happened to the Minister of Magic when she taught him the piano," Stewart explained.

"But you said the Minister was an idiot," Minerva pointed out.

"Sadly…after they leave your mother all their good sense goes out the window. I trust you and Albus won't," Stewart stated.

Minerva nodded as Stewart dipped her and made her laugh.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Oh look who's up!" Eliza smiled as little Briston yawned and smiled at his aunt. "Did you sleep good?"

The baby nodded and lifted his arms up to her.

"Okay then," Eliza smiled. She gently picked up the one year old and stepped a few feet away to get the baby something to eat.

The man saw his chance and left his date in the dark as he drew his wand and headed to the baby carriage.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Katherine's back was to the carriage and she was smiling sweetly at Albus when she saw something flash in the reflection in his eye.

"Something wrong?" Albus asked as they stopped.

"I…saw something ….a…" Katherine whirled around and she grew livid seeing the man walking toward her baby.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

He was closing in and could see the blue eyes of the little girl kicking happily. His wand drawn and with all the excitement no one was noticing.

Then suddenly the carriage started to roll away from him. He snarled and picked up his pace but it rolled away and there was a loud growl that instantly silenced the guests.

The growl was like that of a jaguar and it was coming from Katherine herself as her eyes almost seemed to be alit with fire.

The man stood still holding his wand and chuckled sinisterly. The man was tall and extremely muscular with a wide set jaw and black skin. He was bald and his eyes were yellow and hawk like.

"Well, well what has the cat got up her tail?" the man laughed.

"Stay away from her Jamal," Katherine hissed pointing to wands at his chest.

Albus blinked wondering where the hell she got to wands and how she got over there that fast when he realized his wand was in fact gone.

"Did you forget our deal?" the man asked.

"There was no deal. There never was. Mother was senile and had no idea what she was doing," Katherine snarled, "She's been senile since father died….or rather since you murdered him!"

The entirety of the hall gasped as they watched.

Minerva ran from her father and husband to the carriage and grabbed the baby. Jamal's eyes flashed and he looked up with a devilish grin.

"You are Minerva. Goddess of wisdom and war…but you are just a silly little creature that will have nothing in the end," he stated.

Minerva blinked in confusion as the man as she held her sister closer. He seemed a bit off his rocker but whatever the statement was supposed to do it definitely made Katherine mad.

"How dare you," Katherine hissed; her voice deadly calm.

"How dare I? I don't lie Kate you know that," he smirked.

"Nor do I…I heard your wife ran off with a werewolf," Katherine smirked.

The man's eyes blazed and he shot a wordless spell that Katherine easily deflected.

"Age seems to cause you pain…could it be that you are as mortal as the rest of us?" Katherine taunted.

"Aradia!" He screeched as they launched into a heated battle.

People were transfixed on the duel and unable to move; though it appeared Katherine had other ideas. From the moment Jamal began his assault a large clear bubble had gone over them and kept all their spells inside and nothing else got in or out of it.

* * *

"Stewart we've got to help her don't we?" Albus asked as he got baby Briston from Eliza who was shaking frightfully.

"She stole your wand and has hers what would you have me do? I can't get in there," Stewart stated standing by Minerva.

"Who the bloody hell is that guy anyway?" David asked as he and all the others of the 'McGonagall Family' stood together watching the duel.

"Jamal Omahu," Stewart sighed, "A few years after I first met Katherine she took a summer trip to Africa and got into some really deep and dark magics. He fell for your mother but she never liked him like that. Before I married your mother your grandmother made a deal with him that he could have her youngest child if he allowed your mother to live and never disgrace her again. Well you know your mother…" he sighed.

"She's as fierce as a pack mother," Fergus nodded.

"How'd he disgrace her the first time?" Minerva asked curiously.

"Raped her and two months later killed the baby she was carrying," Stewart said quietly so only his family and not the other guests heard. Not that the others were listening anyway.

His children and in-laws looked at him in shock. His brothers and sisters-in-laws did not having been through it all and helped the witch now admirably holding her own.

"You must be joking," Isabel said aghast.

"No I'm not and truth be told it's better you all know so if you hold it against her you can go on and move out!" Stewart snapped as he left them all and moved closer to the bubble.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"You can't win Kate. I always have the power over you," Jamal hissed as he barely dodged a slicing charm.

"Not anymore," Katherine shouted as she pointed both wands at him and sent a wall of sharp daggers hurdling toward him.

The man put up a shield but they pounded through and when one pierced his chest he screamed in rage and disappeared.

The battle over Katherine dropped the bubble and slowly turned to look at her husband. He was by her side in an instant as she gracefully fainted in his arms. Stewart easily picked her up in his arms and addressed the congregation.

"Party's over! Everyone go home… and Mina…I'm sure your mother is very sorry she ruined your day." With that said he disappeared with a pop returning home.

Albus looked down at his wife and Minerva looked up to him. They solemnly both agreed that they would not go on their honeymoon till they made sure Katherine was all right.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Apologizing**

"Father you have to do something!"

"He's right you can't just let it continue!"

"What would you have me do? I love her and will not abandon her."

"You keep this up and you'll never see us again!"

"I'll gladly let that happen. I will not lose my wife because you are a pureblood idiot. If anything has been done wrong it's that you listened to your grandmother and not us!"

"I know what's what!"

"Do you really? Because to me it appears you have no idea where your loyalties lie! Not get out of my house!"

"Gladly."

Loud stomping and slamming was heard as the two left and then a soft voice by her head was heard.

"How can someone so beautiful be so evil?"

"She's not evil…she's misguided. She's got the same potential for good and evil we all have baby. She was just not in a good environment."

"I don't care what everyone else says. She's my mother and I'm staying here!"

"She'll love you feel that way."

"I'm with Ari. You and her took us in when no one else would and you gave us a home and future. I'm staying as well."

There were several murmurs of agreement before a warm but annoyed voice hissed, "Will you lot be quiet! She's not asleep you know."

"She's not!?"

"Heavens no! I never put her to sleep when I work on her."

"Then she…oh no mother!"

Katherine eyes fluttered open and she took in her surroundings. From the sun shining through the open window she gathered it was about noon sometime. She saw Albus and Minerva sitting by her bed; Minerva holding her hand with tears in her eyes. Around the room and the foot of the bed were Stewart, Agatha, Ross, all the brothers and their wives, Marcus and Mary, Ariana, David, Daniel, Abeforth, Serena, Poppy, and Xiomara.

"I thought it was Isabel and Fergus I heard leaving," Katherine sighed tiredly as she lifted herself into a sitting position. Minerva helped somewhat and put a pillow behind her to prop her up.

"I suppose now you'll say one of them will betray you," Stewart laughed weakly.

Katherine snorted and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a martyr Stewart I'm just an idiot," Katherine stated.

"No my dear you…" Ross' statement was cut off as Katherine held up her hand.

"I admit I was a wicked witch and to some extent still am. I also admit I made horrible mistakes in my youth; mistakes that will soon be all over the news if it isn't already. But in all my years I have never loved anything with as much passion and true feelings as I have all of you. I love you all dearly and hope you can forgive…and maybe someday the others will too," she stated and then dropped her hand indicating the others could speak.

The room was deathly quiet as everyone looked at the other.

Then...Minerva and Ariana both quietly climbed into the bed and snuggled into Katherine as she wrapped her arms around them.

"I may not agree with your methods but you were never cruel to me. You are my mother," Minerva stated.

"You raised me and my brothers…you are my second mother," Ariana replied.

"You are my mother," David nodded.

"Mother."

"Aunt."

"Sister."

"Sister."

"Mother."

"Mother."

"Daughter."

"Sister."

And so it went around the room till everyone but Stewart had spoken.

Stewart's stormy grey met Katherine's fiery green as he said very softly, "You are my goddess."

There wasn't a dry eye in the room as everyone came to the bed to hug and kiss Katherine; and when it was all said and done the woman dried her eyes and looked piercingly at Albus.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else making love to by daughter?"

Albus and several others chuckled as he stood.

"Minerva I think we should take the not so subtle hint," Albus stated.

Minerva blushed bright red as she kissed her mother's cheek and stood by her husband.

"We'll visit when we get back," Minerva stated and they were gone with the port-key Albus had in his pocket.

"Well now that we have the honeymooners gone…what's a girl got to do to get some food?" Katherine smirked.

Several immediately ran out to get to the kitchens as Stewart sat on the bed by her and kissed her head.

"You always know how to liven up the place love," he laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Birthday**

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Briston and Bristol! Happy Birthday to you!" The large group of family and friends sang as Katherine emerged from the kitchen carrying a large chocolate cake in the shape of a Labrador.

The two five year olds dressed in the same color scheme; red and black, smiled brilliant white smiles at their mother as she placed the cake in front of them.

"Make your wishes and blow out the candles," Stewart stated.

The two siblings grabbed each other's hands and closed their eyes as they blew all ten candles out in one blow.

"Presents!" they stated looking up.

"Don't you want to eat the cake?" Albus asked.

"I think the better question is do you?" Minerva smirked from her seat by her husband. Albus looked mildly offended but he couldn't deny it was true.

"Presents!" the twins said again one looking at Katherine and the other at Stewart.

"I'm curious to know what it is you think you're getting," Alisia stated.

"A puppy," the twins replied. Most times the two always spoke together. It was usually really creepy.

"A puppy? With all these other animals and things!? I highly doubt it," Agatha said shaking her head. The twins looked really put out with their grandmother and sighed.

"Fine."

"We'll eat."

"But then…"

"We want…"

"PRESENTS!" The twins shouted.

Katherine and Stewart held back a laugh as they dealt out the cake and ice cream to everyone before sitting at the head of the table by their twins.

"So Albus my boy…how's life as a lowly professor?" Stewart teased.

The truth was he quite liked the fact Albus taught at Hogwarts and could come home most evening and weekends to be with Minerva. He also liked the fact that now that his research with dragon's blood was over the two could start saving up more money. Stewart found he loved watching Minerva and Albus' life unfold much like his and Katherine's had but with its own twists and bumps along the way.

"It's going really well. I think I've just about gotten Headmaster Dippit to like me and not just tolerate me because of my in-laws," Albus laughed.

Everyone laughed good naturedly as they fell into other conversations while eating.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Perenelle Flammel quietly observed everyone as they chatted. She found the close knit atmosphere of the family very comforting and relaxing. She herself never having been able to have children of her own had vividly remembered teaching Katherine and Stewart at Hogwarts. Yes she had been the Potions Professor at that time.

Looking up and seeing the two being fed by their adorable youngest ones had her remember them and how much they'd changed.

_She remembered a tall and handsome boy that could never be seen with any girl for more than a day. A boy that loved to be free to have all his time devoted to transfigurations and nothing but. A boy that hated anyone speaking when he was concentrating._

_She remembered a girl with a sweet look that would kill you if you so much as touched her. She remembered a girl that was clever and enchanting but charmed by the darker things in life. She remembered a girl that would spend hours a day in the library in the dark arts sections._

_Perenelle remembered a ball where a Slytherin and Ravenclaw met and it was love at first sight. She remembered seeing a grand friendship form. But most of all she remembered the care and kindness given and how a love that would stand the test of time showed into two cold sets of eyes and how a family welcomed in a jewel that enchanted them all._

"Perenelle….Perenelle….NELLE!" Nicolas shouted into his wife's ear.

The woman in questioned blinked and shook her head turning her attention to her husband.

"What is it Nicolas?" she asked.

"You've been miles away for the past fifteen minutes. Almost all the gifts have been given and we were getting worried," he stated gesturing to the dozens of eyes staring at her.

A brilliant pink blush settled on her cheeks as she mumbled and apology.

"Professor I believe you were touring the past, yes?" Katherine smiled as she now stood leaning over Albus looking at her old professor.

"Indeed I was. I was thinking about the horrid little children that had grown up to be two of the most loving parents I know," Perenelle smiled.

"Yes it is nice to know Ross and Aggie raised their kids well," Katherine teased.

"You better watch that tongue missy," Ross grinned as the others laughed.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Well that's all the presents kids," Gregory said.

The twins looked at each other and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Minerva asked looking at her siblings.

"Well…well you got a cat and an owl when you were little…the others got animals. Everyone has pets but us," Briston stated.

"We just wanted one," Bristol added.

Several of the family smiled quietly to each other as a yipping noise was heard from the kitchens. The twins' heads shot up at the noise.

"What's that?" they asked.

"No idea," Minerva shrugged with a grin.

The brother and sister looked at each other and two matching grins appeared before they jumped off their chairs and rushed into the kitchen. The rest of the family followed and saw Katherine and Stewart sitting in the middle of the floor holding two puppies with bright red bows on them. Stewart held a St. Bernard with brown ears while Katherine had a German Shepard with one black ear and one tan ear.

"Happy Birthday Briston and Bristol," the two stated.

Briston and Bristol screamed excitedly and dove at their favorite parent. Briston to his mother and Bristol to her father.

"Thank you, thank, thank you!" they stated petting the dogs in the adults' laps.

"Your very welcome," Stewart laughed kissing his daughter's head.

"They're both boys and they'll need names of course," Katherine explained.

"Monet," Briston stated.

"Leonardo," Bristol added.

The two parents laughed as their youngest played with the new puppies. Ariana grinned as she stood by her brothers and took a picture of her 'parents.' It had been a very good birthday.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Just a Little Summer Fun**

Summer 1927. In Cornwall there is a warm and welcoming cottage by the sea where the McGonagalls vacation. On this particular weekend getaway there is Albus and Minerva Dumbledore, Ariana Dumbledore, Daniel Potter and his girlfriend Allison Flint, Briston McGonagall, Bristol McGonagall, and of course Katherine and Stewart McGonagall.

A large picnic was on the beach and the five youngest of the group were throwing a small disk around while Albus and Minerva were cuddled in each others arms basking in the sun. Albus was whispering loving words of nonsense in Minerva's ear and the young auror was completely at ease.

Stewart; who had stayed very dry for a long time now, was standing on the edge of the beach letting the water lap up against his feet as he stared at the vast sea. No one had actually seen Katherine for almost forty minutes. The woman loved the water and anytime they came here be it in the summer or winter she would dive in the water and not be seen for hours on end.

At that very moment no one noticed as a pale figure in a black swimsuit scuttled toward Stewart. He sighed as he saw the waves when suddenly he heard a scream and he went face first into the water.

He came up sputtering ready to hex whoever it was when he saw green cat eyes looking at him in child like wonder.

"Hi," Katherine giggled.

"Was that necessary?" he asked shaking the water out of his ear.

"Completely," Katherine laughed splashing him.

"Hey Kat stop it," he sputtering holding his arms in a defense position.

"No," Katherine laughed splashing him again.

Stewart's eyes narrowed as he started to retaliate. Soon the two were in a heated water fight that only ended when Katherine launched herself into his arms and kissed him full on the mouth.

When they broke away for air he smirked and waved a finger in front of her face as he held her.

"Naughty. That's cheating," he admonished.

"A Slytherin never plays fair," she hissed saucily. He laughed before pushing her head under the water.

As she came up she heard him shout as he ran off, "Neither does a Ravenclaw!"

She laughed and got up running after him. Her long legs caught up to him easily and she pounced at him as they ran along the shore.

He had been ready for her and only stumbled slightly as she latched herself on his back before taking off again. Both were laughing like teenagers making them seem a lot younger than sixty-seven and sixty.

Albus and Minerva had watched all of this in a contemplative silence till Albus spoke drawing Minerva closer to him.

"I hope when we've been married that long you'll still act that carefree with me," he said softly kissing the side of her head.

"As long as you promise the same to me," Minerva nodded.

"Always," Albus grinned.

* * *

"All right who wants to go horseback riding on the beach?" Stewart asked the next morning at breakfast.

"Can it be a race!?" Briston asked excitedly.

"Yeah a race!" Bristol nodded.

"Race?" Allison questioned.

"Its great fun," Briston nodded to the brunette.

"Whoever wins a family race gets a prize! Anything they desire!" Bristol nodded.

"Of course it's very hard to beat a McGonagall in a McGonagall race," Daniel added, "But if I don't try then I'm not a Gryffindor!"

"We'll play to," Minerva nodded speaking for her husband who was currently stuffing his face with pancakes.

"I'll play as well," Ariana agreed.

"Kat?" Stewart asked grinning.

"Have you ever known me to refuse a challenge?" Katherine smiled putting more bacon on his plate as she kissed his nose.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

An hour later the group was dressed in the accustomed muggle riding gear and was seated on their horses. All of which were being held by the elves. Briston and Bristol were the only ones wearing riding helmets and all the girls were sitting side saddle.

"All right to Hogan's Point and back to the house. First one back is the winner," Stewart explained.

"Very well then. See you back here," Katherine stated as she kicked her horse. The beautiful and large black Spanish stallion reared up before shooting off down the beach.

"She always does that," Stewart sighed as he and the rest of the children had their horses race after her.

Katherine was a grand horsewoman and showed it as she had her horse; Lucifer, jumping over this and that and racing as fast as he could go with subtle kicks of her feet.

"Come on boy faster," she laughed.

"You're getting slow mother," a voice laughed from her side as Minerva came up by her on a brown and white spotted horse.

"Lucifer dearest I wouldn't let this young colt talk to you like that," Katherine stated petting her horse's mane. The horse neighed and snorted as he picked up his pace.

Lucifer had been raised from a colt by Katherine. The animal was totally devoted to his mistress and loved nothing more than to run as fast as he could and show how better he was than the other breeds. Lucifer thought himself the best.

Albus was desperately trying to get ahead of anyone but his poor old horse, Gerald, was just that. The creature had been with the McGonagalls for quite awhile and just wasn't up to snuff anymore; even though he tried his hardest.

The faster had rounded the point and were now racing back to the cottage. The closer the house got the more it was the horses racing than the people.

They say animals take on personality traits from their owners. The saying could be said for the horses for anytime a race began every horse carrying a McGonagall of blood raced till they couldn't race anymore to please their owners and win.

It was the final stretch and the horses in the front were Lucifer, Guinevere, Macbeth, and Ailish. It looked quite grand to see an all black, an all white, an all brown, and an all blonde set of horses racing at full speed.

The last jump was the kicker. Ailish and Lucifer cleared it easily while Guinevere clipped her back hoof and stumbled tripping and throwing her rider into a thicket of thorny rose bushes. Macbeth simply reared up and refused to jump the short fence.

Lucifer skidded to a stop and Katherine flew off of him landing lightly on her feet while Ailish primly stopped by Lucifer and Minerva easily dismounted.

"Well shall we call it a tie dearest?" Katherine asked taking off her hat and jacket and handing them to the house elf taking Lucifer back to the stable.

"No mother you won and that's that," Minerva smiled.

A moan alerted them to the one in the bush.

"Oh dear Ariana!" Katherine cried lifting her skirts and running to the poor girl. The young twenty-two year old was very cut and scraped up as she crawled out of the bushes.

"Darling are you all right?" Katherine asked.

"I'm fine mama," Ariana smiled scratching her head.

"Well dear you won. What is it you desire?" Stewart asked as he finally got Macbeth over the fence.

"A hot bubble bath after I tend to Ari," Katherine grinned helping her goddaughter in the house.


	18. Chapter 18

_Actually i think this chapter could stand alone as a one shot. Well enjoy!_

**Chapter 18: Glasses**

Her sighing and frustrated moans had led him to take her to the doctor. The diagnosis was just what he'd thought and while it didn't make him love her anymore or less it apparently she seemed to greatly frustrate her by what the doctor prescribed.

"Katherine please be reasonable dearest it's only at certain times," Stewart stated as they rode the knight bus. Sometimes they liked to ride on the wizarding bus.

"It's ridiculous," Katherine huffed.

"So you have to wear reading glasses; so what? You never think it bad that I do," Stewart stated as they were dropped off in Godric's Hollow and began their journey to Minerva and Albus' home. They had agreed to watch the children for the day and everyone was meeting up for a dinner Minerva was cooking.

"You've worn them since you were a child and I've always thought you distinguished that's why," Katherine stated.

"And you are different how?" he asked as they walked arm and arm.

"Stewart the glasses make me look like a grandma!" Katherine whined.

"Forgive me but I think technically you are one aren't you?" Stewart teased.

"Ha, ha," Katherine laughed dryly as they walked up the front steps and knocked on the door.

Albus answered and smiled brightly ushering them in.

"You're right on time. David and Connie just arrived with baby Benjy," he said smiling.

The two adults grinned and entered the living room where a pretty young woman with dark red hair in a matronly bun and hazel eyes was cooing to a little baby boy with dark red hair and chocolate eyes.

"Everyone look who's here!" Albus grinned.

"Mama, Papa!" Ariana grinned hugging Katherine and kissing Stewart's cheek.

"And how is your work at the ministry Ari?" Stewart asked.

"Very well," Ariana nodded.

"Mama, Da how was the appointment?" Bristol asked walking up to her parents. She was now a tall and lithe thirteen year old Slytherin as was her brother and they were still thicker than the pea soup at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Later dearest. I want to see the baby," Katherine replied as she walked over to the woman and took the baby from her arms.

"Hello little Benjamin. How are you today?" Katherine smiled.

The baby looked at her and giggled snuggling into her chest.

"You certainly have a way with children," Constance Smith Potter smiled.

"Oh they're the same as animals really," Katherine laughed lightly.

"Dinner!" Minerva called from the kitchen. Everyone smiled and headed into the kitchen.

* * *

Dinner had been splendid and Albus had smiled and gushed over his wife like the proud husband he was as she was passing out the chocolate pie she'd made.

"So what was the special appointment you took mother on about?" Minerva asked as she back in her chair by Albus' right.

Albus and Stewart were at the two end of the table with their wives on their respective rights.

"I took your mother to the eye doctor because I couldn't stand her whine about poor lighting anymore," Stewart explained.

"Does that mean she has glasses?" Albus asked with a smirk.

Albus had to get glasses four years ago when his eye sight failed slightly. He didn't really need them all the time but Minerva liked them on his face…so he did wear them.

"She had to get reading glasses," Stewart nodded with a smile.

"Stupid things," Katherine snorted.

"Let's see 'em Aunt Kat," David smirked.

"Oh yes please mama," Ariana smiled.

"Yeah mum," Briston nodded nudging his mother.

Katherine sighed and pulled a slim and sleek pair of glasses from her robe. The glasses were silver and in small rectangle shapes. She put them on the end of her nose and peered at everyone over them; with her hair up in a high bun and the annoyed expression on her face she looked rather intimidating.

(A/n: could that be foreshadowing?XD)

"You know you look a little scary like that," Briston admitted. Bristol nodded.

"Well then maybe there is something to glasses after all," Katherine laughed.

"See I told you there were perks," Stewart laughed.

Katherine smiled at him as he leaned over and kissed her lips sweetly.

"UGH come on not here!" the twins groaned as Aberforth, David, and Daniel joined them.

The others laughed as the oblivious couple continued to kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Loosing the McGonagalls**

Briston and Bristol were quite confused as to why they were being summoned to Professor Dumbledore's office. Of course he was their brother-in-law and they did visit him; but he was the Head of Gryffindor not Slytherin and as far as the twins were concerned they hadn't been caught in anything…at least they thought.

Briston knocked on the door and heard the professor bid and enter.

"Professor Cochran said you wanted to see us Albus?" he stated.

When they were alone they were allowed to call him by his first name.

"I did," Albus nodded, "Please sit down."

The two sat in the chairs offered in front of his desk and looked at him expectantly.

"Briston…Bristol I received and owl from your father this morning. He requested I bring you both home immediately," Albus stated standing.

"Why? We aren't expelled are we?" Bristol asked panicking. She had only just started her third year and it was just a simple room switching spell right?

"No, no nothing like that," Albus shook his head standing.

"Then why are we going home in the middle of the term? Surely not for Minerva and Mum's birthday! I mean yeah their days being hours apart is cool but …"

"No Briston that's not why. I'm taking you two home because there was an attack. Agatha and Ross are…are dead," Albus answered softly.

"Wh-what?" Bristol asked looking up at him.

"From what I understand the Manor was set on fire with fiendyfire. By the time your father and Uncles got home there was very little left," Albus stated.

"But…I …they….wh-wh…"

"Albus was mum there?" Briston asked sternly as he held his sobbing sister to him.

"Yes but she's been taken care of thankfully. That's all I know I'm afraid but I'm taking you to my home. They have her there resting," Albus explained.

The boy nodded still holding his sister.

* * *

The moment the trio landed on the front porch of the Godric's Hollow home Bristol ran in and straight up the stairs to where she knew her mother would be. Sure enough Bristol busted into the first guest room and found her mother in the bed with Minerva curled up close to her and both were crying. Stewart was by his wife with his head on her ankle crying as well.

Katherine was in a white silk gown and a white gauzy bandage was wrapped around her neck.

"Mummy!" Bristol cried as she ran in and crawled into the bed holding her mother tightly.

"Shush now. Shush," Katherine whispered softly. Katherine held her daughters close as they all cried and all cried for both and different reasons.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"What happened Gregory?" Albus asked as he and Briston entered the sitting room and fond the rest of the family congregated. He knew just where his beloved wife was.

"The best we can tell is…Jamal and some 'friends' attacked looking for Katherine," the brunette haired man with the blue eyes sighed.

"They found her too," one of the blondes with grey eyes stated.

"What do you mean?" Albus asked.

"When we found her…she was hanging from a tree outside of the house completely unconscious," the other blonde haired grey eyed man stated.

"Damien…Henry what do you mean hanging?" Albus asked.

"Hanging Albus as in lynching," Aberforth stated as he sat with his back to everyone brooding angrily.

"They tried to kill her Albus. She only survived because she was able to levitate herself three inches for just long enough before she lost consciousness. Stewart and the men found her as soon as they apparated to the manor," Eliza stated looking up from where she was consoling her niece, Mary.

"Then you weren't lying when you said she's fine?" Albus asked.

"The moment Eliza and I revived her she demanded to have Minerva in the bed. She's been consoling the little girl since we brought her back. Stewart hasn't left the room," the brunette with the green eyes. Albus sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"There's nothing left of the house," Gregory stated, "Or our parents. Katherine is it."

"That is a good thing right? I mean to me it is," Daniel stated.

"Yes it's good," Damien nodded. "The other aurors, Henry, and I found what appeared to be a femur and a foot bone. One was ma's and the other da's."

"As close as they were to the door and their positions…we know they didn't go down without a fight…but we haven't been able to get Katherine's statement yet," Henry added.

"Was Fergus with you?" David asked standing and walking over to the men.

"No. Fergus transferred to Germany two years ago. We've sent word to him but we nothing back yet," Damien stated. A sad silence filtered in.

* * *

The memorial service was over and people were filtering out of Stewart's home till finally only the immediate family was left. Katherine still had the bandage around her neck and was wearing a lock sleeved black gown with a black corset over it. Her hair was plaited and went all the way to her middle back. Bristol's long hair was in two braids and she was in a black dress with black shoes and stockings. She was curled up in Katherine's lap holding her as if her life depended on it.

Briston sat on the floor by them petting his dogs head with his own head on his mother's knee.

All the others were scattered around the parlor and Stewart paced around holding a glass of scotch and whiskey.

"We should start an orphan club I suppose," Gregory stated trying to lighten the mood. Several raised their eyebrows at him.

"Gregory that is not the thing to say at the moment," Maria sighed kissing Mary's head.

"Come on everyone. Ma and Da were stern about a lot of things but they'd have hated to know we were moping. Seriously they went together so I'm sure they were happier that way," Gregory stated.

"Speaking of dying together…Aunt Katherine if you'd have died would Uncle Stewart had just drop dead?" Marcus asked.

"Crude terms but yes," Stewart answered for his wife.

"Seems as if we loose this family in chunks instead of one by one," Daniel observed.

"Let's talk of something else other than death please," Minerva snapped holding tightly to Albus' arm.

"Okay…when are you going to give Kat and Stewart grandchildren? It's obvious Is and Ferg aren't," Henry laughed.

Minerva groaned and buried her head in Albus' arm as he chuckled. Everyone gave small smiles at the jab.

"Katherine I have come to a conclusion!" Stewart suddenly stated.

"Conclusion?" Katherine questioned.

"I am retiring from the administering justice side of the law. I am going to be an auror!" Stewart stated. His announcement was met by silence.

"Stewart your seventy-one. Granted that is middle age in our world…please don't do that. Hunting Jamal will give you no satisfaction. You did it till we married and got nowhere. Don't start this again. Not now that we have children and wards. Not now that I… please," Katherine begged softly. The tone in her voice had everyone eye her suspiciously.

"Mother…" Minerva called softly.

Katherine stood and left her daughter in the chair as she ran out of the house. Stewart stared at them for a second before dashing after her. Half a second after him everyone else dashed to the front porch and were a little surprised to see that now it was pouring freezing ran.

"She must be sick or pregnant," Gregory stated.

"Somebody clarify something for me…how long can a witch like Aunt Kat have kids?" Aberforth asked.

Sometimes it was fun to tease the more mugglish magical people about how little they knew. Sometimes not.

"Based on hers and his power levels and the fact she keeps them both in very good health with exercise and all…I'd say she could have kids till she was about ninety," Maria answered.

Silently Albus was elated to hear that because maybe he and Minerva had plenty of time before they had kids.

"Well guys Katherine is fast and upset…we won't see them till the morning. Come on everyone get inside before we catch colds," Eliza stated as everyone went back inside.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Katherine ran through the rain as fast as she could. Her longs legs took her through the woods dodging this and that till she came out at the stream. She collapsed their sobbing as she was soaked to the bone.

Stewart had long legs and was fast but no way could he ever out run his wife. He made it to the stream though and found her shaking like a rattlesnake tail as she cried.

He knelt by her and slowly drew her into his arms.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" he sighed. He felt her nodded against his chest.

"Okay…okay kitten I'll stay home. I won't do anything stupid again," he whispered.

"I can't loose you Stewart. You vowed to love me to death and yours will cause mine," Katherine cried.

"I know. I know," he said rocking her gently. "Come on shush love."

It took a long time but she finally calmed down and looked into his eyes.

"Let's go home," he said softly. She sniffed and nodded as he gathered her in his arms and apparated them straight to their bedroom.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Katherine's Gift**

Stewart was in the middle of sleep and awake. He reached over to feel his wife and found cold sheets. He turned his head and frowned seeing nothing there. Getting up Stewart wrapped his robe tightly around himself and padded down stairs. He saw the light on from under her study door and turned the knob. Normally he would have knocked; but under the circumstances did not.

He entered and found Katherine at her desk surrounded by papers, tarot cards, crystal balls, voodoo dolls, and a number of other divination and astrology items. He noticed she was mumbling to herself as she rattled a handful of bones and dropped them in front of her before writing down what she saw and then going to a crystal ball before heading for the tarot cards.

She was so intent on what she was doing she never noticed her husband. This gave him a very good opportunity to observe her without her snapping at him. Plus it gave him a chance marvel at how much better people looked when they had magic coursing through their blood. Really the magic aged them slower so someone his age; to a pure muggle, would look early forties. It was good not to be a simple muggle; he thought.

As he stood staring at her he found himself again falling in love all over again. It happened every time he quietly observed her.

Katherine was dressed in a knee length spaghetti strap black sating gown. She was barefoot and a tartan dressing robe was hanging around her. Her engagement and wedding rings gleamed on her left hand and an onyx snake ring glinted on her right pointer finger. Her black locks that still went to her middle back were in two loose braids but now she had it cut in layers with bangs and the shorter strands hung in her face. Her glasses were set at the end of her nose. She looked both old and childlike.

A sigh from her lips before she slammed her head into the desk with tremendous force brought Stewart back to reality.

"Bad news in the future?" he asked gently walking around and rubbing her shoulders firmly but gently. She gave a whimpered moan before lifting her head only to prop it up by her hands.

"I couldn't sleep so I started looking for something to entertain myself with that wouldn't wake everyone," Katherine started.

"And you wandered into your office naturally," Stewart nodded.

"A little thought came into my head that maybe it would be ……fun to see the next fifteen years for the children," Katherine explained.

"'31 to '46 then," Stewart asked?

"Yes," she sighed pushing back some papers and reveal a time line she'd scrawled on a scroll. He stopped massaging her shoulders and peered over her down at the scroll.

Most of what she'd written she'd done so in runes and he was absolute crap at reading that. But he could pick out a few words and dates that disturbed him.

"They'll die in battle? Then you presume to predict a war of some sort?" he asked turning the chair and bending down to look in her green eyes.

"Something dark is brewing Stewart and our pack is headed straight for it. We may be drug in but not till the end," Katherine sighed with a nod.

"Katherine we can't tell anyone this," he said reaching over her and rolling up the timeline, "They'll think you're crazy. Just…keep it quiet. Don't scare the children," he stated gathering the scroll and all evidence and opening the safe she had behind a portrait of her childhood home.

"I can't deny the gifts I was given Stewart. I'm the ancestor of Morgana Lefay and Merlin!" she hissed.

"Seers do not interfere in the future. They are merely watchers," Stewart snapped.

"Then I shall watch my children die," Katherine said crossing her arms. Stewart sighed and dropped his head to collect his thoughts.

"I will always love you Katherine but your deluded and macabre way of telling people they will die is not good for people. That's part of the reason I barely got you out of trouble when the Jamal business started," he stated looking back up to her eyes.

"You are kind and loving but your father and mother's influence is still there whether you realize it or not. The same is with me. We will never completely change but we can avoid what will upset others by keeping it in this circle of trust," he added drawing a circle around the two of them with his fingers.

"Maybe you're right," Katherine sighed turning her face from him.

"To worry a child like Minerva wouldn't be good. She stayed on the edge with us for a while after the wedding," she added.

"Then we never speak of this unless we have to agreed," he asked?

"Agreed," she nodded still avoiding his gaze.

"Good. Now come back to bed. You're carrying my child and I want you well rested. Plus the bed is quite dull without my tigress," he grinned. She rolled her eyes and smirked seductively at him.

He grinned as he kissed her nose and lifted her into his arms bridal style.

"I wonder how old I have to be to be too old to hold you like this."

"No idea," Katherine shrugged laying her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck, "But I do love you holding me."

"And I do so love to hold my perfect little pureblood," he laughed putting out the light and headed up to the bedroom.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Surprise for the Seventh Years**

Katherine was nearly five months along and had taken on a strange change in her appearance. Like her first three pregnancies she just wasn't really showing that much so it was strange as to why she wore such large vloumnious robes with long necks and sleeves. She had also taken to always wearing her glasses and putting her long locks in a tight bun. No one was really sure why; but they hoped she'd snap out of it soon.

This particular morning Katherine was entering Hogwarts castle carrying a covered plate in one hand and holding her purse in the other. She hummed happily and greeted the portraits as she made her way through the school. Before she reached her destination; however, she ran into Headmaster Dippit.

"Lady Harris!? Wha-what on earth are you doing here!" Dippit exclaimed smoothing out his robes.

"Visiting. Don't get your wand in a knot Armando," Katherine stated.

"And the items?" Dippit asked looking at her hands.

"For Albus. Now please excuse me," he nodded curtly and swept down the corridor her black and green robes billowing behind her brilliantly.

Dippit watched her round the corner and sighed.

"You can stop a force like Katherine. Best to just let her have her way Armando," a portrait of an old grey wizard chuckled.

"I'm beginning to learn that," Dippit nodded walking down the hall.

* * *

"So I want half a foot on…" Albus stopped his lecture and looked up at the door.

The seventh year NEWT Gryffindors and Slytherins turned as the knock was heard again.

"Come in!" Albus called frowning at the familiar knock.

Katherine entered with a smile as she shut the door.

"Hello Albus darling how is everything?" Katherine greeted.

"Fine," Albus chuckled as she started up the main aisle. Most of the students watched the woman intently.

"Class please welcome one of the school governors and my mother-in-law; Lady Katherine Harris-McGonagall," Albus introduced.

"Good afternoon Lady McGonagall," the class nodded.

"Good afternoon children. Would any of you know what the date is today?" Katherine asked smiling as she placed her purse and the platter on Albus' desk.

"March 12," Nora Crabbe answered.

"Very good. And on the 12th we celebrate….Professor Dumbledore's Birthday!" Katherine exclaimed as she pulled the top off of the platter to reveal a large cake in the shape of Hogwarts.

The students silently stared at the two adults.

"Thank you very much Katherine. I suppose you didn't want me to eat it all myself?" Albus asked with that now ever present twinkle in his eyes. Everyone chalked it up to Minerva but she disagreed.

"Well if you want to you can….though I doubt your wife would approve," Katherine laughed tweaking his nose like a child and causing the students to quietly snicker.

"Hmm…perhaps these fine students can assist in the disposal of such a fine cake?" Katherine asked with a knowing smile.

"Hmm…" Albus sighed seeming to ponder the thought. The teenagers were all leaning forward in their seats biting their lips and holding their breath. Anything to break from the mundane would be welcomed and this woman seemed to be offering it.

"Albus…" Katherine pouted cutely wrapping her arm around his. Albus sighed and chuckled deeply.

"I think Minerva learns that from you. Never can resist her," he whispered in Katherine's ear before turning to his students.

"Class I have decided we shall for go the homework …provided you can help me get rid of this absolutely sinfully delicious concoction of my mother-in-law's," he replied. The class nodded eagerly as he conjured a knife and several plates.

Minutes later everyone in the room was happily munching on the cake. Katherine was sitting on the edge of Albus' desk with her back to the students as Albus sat in his chair.

"How are you fairing today?" Albus asked quietly.

"Very well," Katherine smiled pulling a package out of his purse, "This is for you."

He grinned putting down his plate and eagerly taking the gift.

"You're like a child Albus. God love you," Katherine laughed.

Albus smiled again and opened the wrapping to reveal a beautiful gold pocket watched with a phoenix engraved on the front and his initials; A.P.W.B.D. He opened it to find the face had moons and stars on it instead of numbers and on the inside was an inscription that read: _**To my Albus Darling; Mother Katherine. **_

"This is wonderful. Thank you Katherine," Albus smiled and stood to kiss her cheek.

She smiled and nodded. He turned to the students and held up his hands.

"Class what do we say to Miss Katherine?" Albus asked.

"THANK YOU!" They shouted excitedly.

"I think they like the cake," Albus laughed. Katherine nodded.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: School Shopping and an Encounter**

In July Katherine had given birth to another little girl. This one they named Gabriella Thetis McGonagall.

It was currently the end of August and she was walking down the streets of Diagon Alley with fourteen year olds Briston and Bristol. After the baby was born Katherine returned to her normal form fitting and lovely clothes and her hair came down but it stayed in a braid or two and she kept the glasses on.

"Mother we must insist on new brooms. If we're to keep our beater positions we have to be the fastest," Briston stated.

"You don't think being cleverer matters?" Katherine asked as she patted the baby's back.

The little one month old was dressed in a cream dress with cream stockings and a red bow in her blonde hair. Her eyes were green.

"No!" the twins stated.

Katherine laughed and shook her head. "All right. Quidditch supplies first then."

The twins high fived as they entered Quality Quidditch.

As soon as they entered the store the twins went straight to the brooms and started scanning for just what they wanted. They knew money was no object as a long as they were careful not to kill themselves on them…they could have any broom their heart desired. This was probably why the Golden Sphinx caught their eyes.

The broom was the newest out on the market. It was made of deep rosewood and painted a glittering gold with actual gold strips within the broom straw.

The twins each picked one and held it in their hands feeling the magic pulsating through them.

"Mother…" the twins asked with large begging puppy eyes. Katherine picked up on of the Sphinx brooms and held it arms link horizontal and dropped it up and down.

"Seems like a good one," Katherine nodded as she placed the one she had back. The twins grinned widely and hurried to the counter.

Five minutes later the trio and the baby were again on the sunny streets of Diagon Alley roaming about with all the other back to school shoppers.

"You know mum I bet when Albus gets Minerva to quit being an auror they'll have dozens of children," Bristol stated as they entered the Apothecary.

"Dozens? Oh deary me," Katherine laughed as she gently put Gabby; as her siblings called her, into the carriage Briston was pushing.

Gabriella squealed and waved her hands at her mother and brother.

"I think she's happy," Briston laughed handing the control of the carriage to his mother.

"I suppose so," Katherine laughed as they started gathering the children's potions ingredients.

* * *

"So how's the baby Septimus?" Minerva asked as she and her partner sat in their small cubicle doing paper work on their latest assignment.

Weasley and his wife had just had their second child about six months ago.

"Brandon is doing well," the man with the hazel eyes and red hair nodded.

"And how is Cedrella?" Minerva asked signing a last paper and putting it in her out box.

"She's fine," a voice answered as a tall and lean woman with black hair and eyes stood by the entry to their cubicle. In her arms she held a bouncing baby boy with fuzzy red hair and hazel eyes. By her side was a thirteen year old boy with straight ginger hair and chocolate eyes.

"What are you doing here Cedrella?" Septimus frowned.

"We came to collect you for lunch. You did say you had a half day today," the woman answered.

"What a coincidence! That is why I am here as well," Albus smiled as he appeared and stood behind the woman.

"I thought you'd be at school all day," Minerva frowned standing.

"That was before a nice little howler attacked the Headmaster for not allowing his employees a last day with their families before school starts," Albus laughed with that strange twinkle still present in his blue eyes. Minerva found herself smiling brightly at him. The twinkle was always there except for when he was upset and Albus almost never was.

"Howler? Has it ever occurred to your parents to reign in on frazzling out Dippit?" Septimus sighed.

"I'm sure it occurred…but then was dismissed," Minerva laughed. Septimus laughed as well and stood.

"Minerva your parents certainly take the cake. Sending a howler for only four teachers to get the day off….I swear there really isn't any wonder Hogwarts seems to be above Ministry control."

"True," Albus laughed, "But I think it's better that way."

"Indeed. The Ministry shouldn't control everything," Cedrella nodded.

Albus gently moved past the family and over to Minerva who quite rightly jumped into his arms and planted a loving kiss on his lips.

Septimus kissed his wife's head and ruffled his son's hair. Little Brandon laughed as the other couple and reached his hands toward them.

"I think he likes you Mina," Albus laughed looking at the baby.

"I think so too. You want to hold him?" Cedrella asked. Minerva shrugged and smiled as the woman placed the baby in her arms.

Now make no mistake Minerva had held and played with several children before. She took care of her siblings plus David Potter's children on occasion. But this child…when the little Weasley boy was placed into her arms that day something in her very mind clicked on and she decided what she wanted most was a real honest to Merlin family. She wanted a child of her own.

Cedrella knew the look well. She had the look when she was hoping for her first child. A smile spread over her face as Albus and Minerva seemed entranced by the baby.

* * *

Katherine was humming softly as she delicately held a bottle of some strange liquid investigating it. Briston and Bristol were off somewhere in the store chatting with a few friends they met.

"Are my eyes deceiving me or do I see Kate without her mate?" A deep voice chuckled.

Katherine laughed and turned around to see none other than Dominic Malfoy and his twelve year old son Abraxous. Both were thin with slicked back blonde hair and grey eyes.

"How are you Kate love?" the man sneered.

"Perfectly well how are you Domi?" she teased.

"Haven't heard that in awhile," the man laughed.

"Oh Dominic!" Katherine laughed and jumped into his arms.

Abraxous watched oddly as he saw his father; a man who never showed affection or seemed happy, laugh like a school boy and spend one of the prettiest ladies he'd ever seen around. The woman seemed to be enjoying it as she laughed and when they stopped the two shared a kiss on the lips. The young lad didn't know whether to be angry or happy so he settled for shock. Mostly because the kiss was not exactly scandalous or passionate; it was simply a peck by two friends. But the tenderness with which Dominic kissed the woman was something Abraxous, in all his short life, had never seen his father give his mother.

"It is wonderful to see you again Katherine. I'm very sorry for the trouble you've had these past couple of years," Malfoy stated setting her back down; though he kept hold of her hands.

"It has been rocky here and there. But life isn't fair or perfect so I can't complain too much," Katherine smiled.

"I never understood how someone so upbeat could have had such dark thoughts running in that pretty little head," Dominic laughed kissing her head.

"Well I'm better now. I'm a good little witch," Katherine stated with a wink causing Malfoy to chuckle.

"Mum! Mum!" a voice called and had Katherine turning and smile as her twins came up to her.

"Can we give you this stuff and go with the others to Fortesque's? Will meet you there," Briston stated as he and Bristol placed their baskets at their mother's feet.

"Do you need money?" Katherine asked.

"Yes!" both nodded. Katherine laughed and gave them each a few gold galleons before turning them to face the Malfoys.

"Dominic this is Briston and Briston to of mine. Children this is a very dear friend of mine that works with your father and I for Hogwarts. This is Governor Malfoy," Katherine introduced.

"Nice to meet you Governor Malfoy," the twins stated in unison as one bowed and one curtsied.

"Pleasure," Malfoy nodded inclining his head.

"By mum!" the two stated heading out of the store.

"I hope those were twins," Malfoy stated.

"They were," Katherine laughed.

"Well this is my son Abraxous as you well know," Dominic grinned.

"Indeed," Katherine smiled at the boy.

"Forgive me madam but when was the last time you saw my father if he is a governor?" Abraxous sneered.

"I see him quite a bit actually dear. We just don't always get to see each other socially," Katherine stated.

"We must be going now. See you at the meeting in December then?" Malfoy asked with a hopeful look.

"Of course," Katherine smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek as the man and his son left.

* * *

_A/n: Yes the the boy with Malfoy is Lucius' future father. Septimus Weasley is the future father of Arthur Weasley. I know it can get confusing and some parts of JK Rowling's timelne don't add with mine but that is me taking my imagination on the wind._

I've had people ask about a family tree for this story like I did on another. If others like I will add it soon. I'm doing some touches on it....might be some spoilers as to what will be the future of the children.

Reviews please!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Masquerade**

January 1, 1940.

The New Years Day Masquerade Ball at the Ministry was always the highlight of the beginning of the year. It was where the rich talked about their money, the powerful talked about their accomplishments, and every ten years the greatest witch and wizard of the decade was crowned.

The Greatest Witch and Wizard of the Decade was the most prestigious honor in the entire wizarding world. Second only to an Order of Merlin 1st Class the award was given to the witch and wizard that had shown innumerable power, courage, insight, and precise art in the craft.

Only the most world renowned and powerful were invited to this ball. It was the preferable who's who of pureblood prejudice exclusion. Wizards called watchers were kept at the doors to ensure no one got in without an invitation or the right blood so it was quite confusing when Minerva flooed Albus at Hogwarts and told him all three Dumbledores were invited to the Ball. It was certainly a first.

"Minerva are you certain about this? We're going to be stared at and so out of place," Ariana whined.

"Mother and father requested you be here; and everyone's obliged. I think they may be getting the award!" Minerva stated excitedly as the four stepped out of the carriage in front of the Ministry.

"They've won it before haven't they?" Aberforth asked.

"About forty years ago which was two years after I was born," Minerva answered checking Albus' costume and masked.

"Are we ready?" Ariana asked making sure her hair was up.

"Yes," the two men nodded.

They entered the building and followed Minerva through the atrium of the Ministry to the lifts. They rode all the way up to the very top and climbed a set of winding stairs to the roof where the ball was being held.

"Ticket?" a man asked holding out his hand.

Albus took the invitations from his inner pocket and handed them over.

"Ah you would be the half bloods then. This will be a treat for you," the man laughed as he tapped his wand at the wall and it expanded to reveal a grand golden ball with several masked figures drinking, chatting, and dancing away.

"Wow," Ariana gasped, "It's so beautiful."

"Looks snooty to me," Aberforth grumbled.

"Merlin, Minerva how are we supposed to find your parents and the Potters in all this!?" Albus exclaimed.

"Don't worry Albus just have fun," Minerva smiled sweetly.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Look at all these superficial losers," Stewart sighed sipping his champagne.

"Stewart we are two of those superficial losers," Katherine teased.

"Ha, ha very funny," Stewart quipped.

"I like to think I am," Katherine laughed.

"I think this is one of our bigger turn outs," Malfoy stated as he walked up to the two with his wife on his arm. Both were dressed in solid black robes with gold hawk like masks.

"Of course. Everyone heard half-bloods were invited and wanted a peak," the woman; Melanie Crabbe, stated.

"Are they zoo animals?" Katherine asked.

"Of course they are Kate," Dominic nodded.

"And they're all ours," Stewart added sweeping his wife away in a bit of grand twirling. Their costumes were flying around them.

Dominic sighed as he watched them.

"Stopping staring at the slut. You had your chance and you lost it," Melanie snapped.

"Melanie you are a hag and if I could I would divorce you in a minute. A creature as perfect as that," he hissed gesturing to Katherine who was laughing at something Stewart had whispered in her ear.

"Is above anything you could conceive. I would kill you with my bare hands if I thought I stood a chance at having a child from her. One of those children would be twice what the two you gave me are," he added and walked away leaving his wife blinking back angry tears.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Are they really animals?" Katherine frowned as they waltzed around the dance floor.

"You know as well as I that we are all creatures in some form or another. The difference with the Dumbledore children is that because their mother was a mudblood people think they're inferior. It's the same with any non pureblood. But one day it may be different. We dwindle down every year. It's possible that eventually it will be the purebloods that will be inferior," Stewart explained.

"I'd love to be alive to see that," Katherine smiled sweetly as he dipped her and kissed her soft succulent lips.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Albus was extremely bored out of his mind. He hated social/ political gatherings and this was exactly what this ball was. What he wouldn't give for some Katherineism or Stewartism to lighten up his mood.

Just then he was able to see past a few dancers to the middle of the dance floor where a man dipped his partner and their lips met in a kiss. He knew from their movements that it was Katherine and Stewart.

Taking a moment while Minerva was conversing with some people he watched her parents on the dance floor. Their costumes were rather interesting.

Katherine and Stewart were quite a sight in the middle of the dance floor dressed as the King and Queen of the Fairies.

Stewart was in black tights with a navy blue tunic that had gold embroidery. A shimmering gold cape was clasped around his neck and from the cape was a set of golden gossamer wings. His blonde hair was tinted blue in the front and spiked out. His mask was light blue and covered only his eyes with gold painted streaks. A simple gold crown was on his head.

Katherine was wearing skin color tights with a knee length light blue dress. The gown had shredded sleeves and the skirt was jagged with an empire waist and silver embroidery. Her wings were silver gossamer and her hair had streaks of dark and light blue as her black curls hung freely down her back. She was not wearing a mask but instead had blue and silver painted around her eyes in such a way that it looked like a mask. Tiny white diamonds were stuck around her eyes and a silver tiara was on her head.

"Hey Alby!" Ariana called as she came up by him.

"Hey Ari. I think I found Aunt Katherine and Uncle Stewart," Albus stated pointing to the couple in the middle of the floor.

"Oh wow they match so well! Kind of like you and Minerva," Ariana replied as she smiled at him and wandered off again.

Albus laughed and shook his head as he convinced Minerva to go onto the dance floor.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Two hours later as everyone was finishing their supper Minister Harriet Cronkite took the stage. She was a short woman in a red gown and gold cat mask with brown hair and eyes. The microphone feedback had people cease their conversation and turn to look in her direction.

"Greeting all and thank you! Thank you all for joining us as we reign in the New Year. As we all know this is the time of the year we announce the greatest witch and wizard of the decade!" she stated.

There was a polite clapping from all around for a few seconds before it stopped.

"I want to recognize Miss Candace Grace and Lord Albert Cambridge as last decade's honorees," Harriet continued. Another round of clapping as two characters stood from their tables and nodded politely.

"They wrote the Charms books: Charms for the Charm Less and Charming Defenses," Minerva whispered to the Dumbledores. Albus nodded in recognition.

"Yes wonderful. And now that it is half an hour before the New Year we congratulate are New Witch and Wizard of the Decade. This couple is actually married and has made great advances to the school of Hogwarts and the way Justice is given in the Wizenagamont. Not to mention the fact that these two are probably some of the best duelist I've seen…although they advocate only fighting in defense. Please let us again show our adoration to the now two time winning couple. Lord and Lady Stewart McGonagall!!!" Harried exclaimed as a spotlight landed at one of the McGonagall tables.

"I'll take her for you mum," Briston whispered as the roar of the crowd nearly drowned them out.

Katherine shook her head and stood with her husband's help. They took the stage and Stewart took both trophies as Katherine's arms were full with her sleeping Gabriella. The poor child was plum tuckered out.

"It's a great honor to get this once. To get it again is beyond our comprehension. We thank you all!" Stewart stated and stepped aside for his wife.

"Sorry about this but Gabriella just can't stay up all night," Katherine stated causing everyone to laugh lightly. "In regards to the award I thank you. Mostly because I never thought someone like me would every get an honor like this once and here I have won twice! It means a lot and I thank," she added as they both stepped down and took their seats.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"All right everyone here's the count down!" Harriet exclaimed sometime later.

The whole of the congregation counted.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1! Happy New Year!" everyone shouted as their masks came off.

Stewart removed his and gently took off his wife's as he kissed her soft lips and rubbed Gabriella's back as she slept in her mother's arms.

Minerva and Albus smiled softly at each other as their lips came together in a passionate kiss. They silently made a New Year's resolution that by the end of the year they would hopefully have their first child.


	24. Chapter 24

**_This is meant to be surprising. Also I think it's a strange and cool way for Phawkes to appear. But will get to more of him in the next chapter._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_minerva's-kitten_**

* * *

**Chapter 24: The Perfect Time to Panic**

Katherine walked around her home rubbing her back with a strange twinge of pain. She'd been feeling it for almost two days now; and though she told herself it was just a spot of rheumatism ….her gifts and abilities were telling her it was something more.

She entered the parlor where her husband sat reading a book and smoking his pipe. She crawled into his lap and snuggled in his chest quietly sobbing. Stewart put down his pipe and book on the small table by the chair and rubbed her back gently.

"Your back still?" he asked softly.

She whimpered and cried nodding against his chest.

"Maybe we should take you to St. Mungo's? You know how I hate to have you in pain," he sighed pulling her back slightly to look in her face. She nodded before putting her head back in the crook of his neck.

"I just…it's…I don't know what it is but it just hurts," Katherine sighed.

"And you've said it might be rheumatism…what do you think it is if it's not?" he asked.

"Well if I didn't know any better I'd say I was in labor…but I know that's not possible. I can always sense my pregnancies a week after it happens. I know I can tell if other people are pregnant by touching them and I know I'm not," Katherine stated.

"Hey…you don't think you're having sympathy pains for someone else do you?"

"Who on earth could I possibly have sympathy labor pains for?" Katherine asked incredulously as she sat up.

At that moment; before Stewart could answer, a large golden and red bird burst into flames into the room. Katherine let out an unholy scream as she and Stewart both tipped over in the chair. They shot up wands drawn and stared at the bird.

"What the bloody freaking hell is that!?" Stewart snapped.

"I…I think it's a phoenix," Katherine stammered as she stowed her wand and slowly crept toward the bird on the coffee table. The bird cawed softly to her and allowed her to pet him as he trilled softly.

"All right but what's it doing here?" Stewart asked lowering his wand.

"How am I supposed to know!? Phoenix's only do what they want and they never come to anyone without cause," Katherine stated.

"Well son what is it you want?" Stewart asked the bird.

The bird cawed and flapped his wings indignantly as it flew to the chair where Katherine had left a small black bag and picked it up with its feet before hovering over the couple's heads.

"Well now what's it doing?" Stewart asked.

"Why do you keep asking me!?" Katherine snapped angrily. Stewart rose and eyebrow at her and she sighed.

"I'm sorry love," Katherine sighed tiredly, "My guess is it wants us to take its feathers. It must wish to take us somewhere."

"All right then," Stewart nodded as he stowed his wand. He pulled his wife flush against him as he grabbed the tail feathers and they were gone in a flash of fire.

* * *

Albus was very nearly tearing his hair out. His wife was lying on their bed screaming in pain and he had no idea why. He didn't know what was wrong with her and couldn't fathom what to do.

His heart soared though when he heard the distinct voice of Stewart McGonagall shouting if there was anyone home.

"Oh thank Merlin, Min darling just hold on," Albus said kissing her head and racing down stairs.

Albus entered his sitting room and was greatly relieved to see Katherine and Stewart standing there but had to admit he was confused about why or why a phoenix sat on Katherine's shoulder.

"You want to tell his why this bird brought us here?" Stewart asked.

"I haven't a clue but you have to hurry! Something…Something's wrong with Min," Albus cried as they heard Minerva screamed from upstairs.

Quick as a flash Katherine and Stewart were rushing up the stairs and Albus was fast behind them.

The bird made itself comfortable on Albus' chair and went to sleep. The master he had decided to take now had the help he needed and his job was done for the day.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Katherine entered first and let out a pained sob at seeing her daughter on the bed.

"Sweet Merlin's ghost," Stewart exclaimed as he stopped behind her.

"AAAGGGGHHHH," Minerva cried as the pain became even more intense and she practically rose off the bed. Sweat was pouring from her head and her hair was sprawled out around the pillow and she looked as pale as the sheets she was kicking off. The bed looked drenched in some kind of wet fluid.

"How long has this been going on?" Katherine asked as she and Stewart hurried to the bed. He took his daughter's hand as Katherine sat on the end and gently raised her daughter's gown.

Albus could only shrug.

The moment Katherine touched Minerva's skin though a shock went through her body and she pitched forward as flashes of the future were before her…

* * *

_A toddler crying during a storm and running to her mother._

_The small girl; a bit older running to her grandmother because her mother is nowhere._

_A teenager shouting at a boy as he insults her at school._

_A beautiful young woman marrying a handsome doctor._

* * *

Katherine's eyes shot back opened focused on Minerva who was still screaming and sobbing hysterically.

"What? What is it Kat? What did you see?" Stewart asked.

"She…my god Stewart she's pregnant," Katherine gasped.

"What!?" Albus exclaimed.

Katherine opened up Minerva's legs and shook her head. "She's crowning! Minerva baby on the next wave push with all your might!" Katherine stated.

"But I…I… I'm not….agggghhhh!" she panted and screamed as she lurched forward and pushed with all her might.

"5, 6, 7, 8 and hold! Good girl! Come on baby," Katherine coached. Minerva panted and lurched forward again as she pushed again.

"Oh Merlin, oh Merlin! This can't be happening! This can't be happening! We never knew! We haven't planned. She didn't have symptoms. We aren't ready!" Albus rambled as he paced the floor frantically.

"Albus this is no time to panic!" Stewart snapped rubbing his daughter's back.

"THIS IT THE PERFECT TIME TO BLOODY PANIC!!!!!!" Albus shouted as Minerva screamed loudly and her screams melted into that of a baby's.

Albus stared wide eyed at the baby Katherine was cleaning and cooing too before he promptly fainted.

"Albus? Albus!" Minerva exclaimed looking over the bed at her husband on the floor.

"He'll be fine. Look at this little miracle," Stewart whispered in her ear as Katherine leaned over and placed a small baby in Minerva's arms that was wrapped in a clean white blanket.

Minerva blinked in shock for several minutes and it didn't seem to click with her that she had the baby till Katherine gently unbuttoned her daughter's blouse and guided the baby to drink.

"M-mother?" Minerva gasped as she looked at the baby and to her mother and back again.

"Shush baby, shush," Katherine said softly.

* * *

"Bloody freaking hell!"

"Your serious?"

"Wow mummy!"

"Bloody freaking hell!"

"How is that possible?"

"Bloody freaking hell!"

"We get it Aberforth!" Bristol snapped.

"Well yeah but….bloody freaking hell!" Aberforth blinked in shock.

Really all of them were in shock. The Dumbledores, McGonagalls, and Potters were all crowded into Albus' kitchen as Stewart and Katherine told them that Minerva had just given birth.

The fire bird was quietly perched on the icebox watching them all. No one dare make it leave for they all decided it must want something from Albus since it quite possibly saved the baby's life.

"Yes we know," Stewart sighed, "we were just as shocked."

"Is the baby all right?" Ariana asked.

"She appears to be about two months early but all in all she is healthy. I think we can chock that up to Minerva exercising and eating healthy all the time," Katherine answered.

"Yeah but mum Min is an auror. You say she didn't even suspect she was pregnant then she must have been on all those missions pregnant and she could have easily have gotten hurt or the baby could have!" Briston stated.

"That's why we take comfort in the fact she didn't. We are practical son and will not spend our lives think on what ifs," Stewart stated calmly. The others nodded.

"Why is it she never knew, never had symptoms, never even gained weight mother," Bristol asked?

"That is curious but not uncommon," Katherine sighed as Stewart lifted her up and sat her on the little island in the middle of the actual kitchen area. Stewart sat by her as an apple floated to him and he bit into it.

"All right…explain it then," Daniel stated.

"It's complicated. There are several reasons why someone could misread signs or may never even suspect they are pregnant. In Minerva's case I suppose with her stress at work and always having irregular periods…"

"Mother that we do not want to know," Briston frowned.

Katherine rolled her eyes and continued, "The fact that she has irregular times of the month and that she's been very busy these past months might explain why she never noticed. I believe I never noticed because I think I was having some of her problems. My illness, cravings, and back pain seem to have vanished and I think it stopped when the baby was born."

"Now that is weird," Eliza frowned.

"You aren't telling me anything I don't know," Katherine stated.

"Would it happen again?" David asked.

"Hard to say but I don't think so. Now that we are aware of the problem I think we'll better be able to spot her pregnancy next time before it progresses to far again," Katherine explained.

"Well this is all very odd but I guess we'll get used to it," Daniel shrugged.

"The bottom line though is that we have a new baby in the family that needs a name christening and baby things. So brothers I'm asking you to go with your wives and get all that stuff, kids when they get back I want you to make the nursery up, and Kat and I will go upstairs to christen the baby. Ariana and Aberforth they want you two as the godparents," Stewart stated.

Everyone nodded as Stewart's brothers and their wives left. Ariana and her brother followed the couple upstairs.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Albus was revived now and staring amazed at his wife and daughter. It was so surreal that he was a daddy now.

"I uh…I guess we kept our New Year's resolution then," he said sitting by her.

"I think so," Minerva laughed softly as they heard a voice in the door.

"Oh wow," Ariana whispered as she and the other three entered the bedroom and found Minerva and Albus curled up together cooing over a sweet tiny baby with a small bit of red hair and grey eyes.

"She's so cute," Ariana smiled.

"That is a great picture even if the circumstances were odd," Aberforth stated.

"I believe you're right," Stewart nodded.

"Have you thought of a name?" Katherine asked as she and Stewart stood by Albus' side of the bed. Minerva looked at Albus who nodded as she stated, "Nicolette Agatha Dumbledore."

"I like it," Stewart nodded with tears shimmering in his eyes.

"Minerva? Mina we have to give the baby to them to christen," Albus said softly.

"Hmm? Oh…oh sorry," Minerva blushed handing Albus the baby who gently gave her to Stewart.

"That is quite all right," Katherine smiled softly at her daughter, "I'd be the same. She almost seems like a dream."

"I can't believe she's real. I'm a mom!" Minerva exclaimed.

Stewart and Katherine shared a look as Katherine drew her wand and tapped the baby's forehead lightly.

"Nicolette Agatha Dumbledore you are their first heir and their first daughter. May you never disappoint them and bring your own honor to your beautiful name," Katherine replied as a glowing kiss appeared on the baby's head and disappeared. Nicolette yawned sleepily and curled up into Stewart's chest fast asleep.

"Now this has been a day," Katherine sighed as she twirled around and faked fainting on the bed. The others giggled quietly but were careful not to wake the baby.

It was indeed quite a day for at 4:30 pm on Saturday the 23rd of August, 1940 Albus and Minerva Dumbledore had their first child!

* * *

_Odd but possible. More about the bird in the next chapter. Oh and before i forget.... Albus is not exempt from the Grindelwald in this story. He's about to get thrown into it._


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Phawkes**

The day after the extraordinary birth of Nicolette Dumbledore; Albus found himself sitting in his office/ library staring at the fire bird on his desk.

"I believe I owe you a debt of gratitude. Had you not gotten my mother-in-law I might have lost two of the most precious treasures I own," Albus said humbly.

The bird cawed softly and allowed the man to bet his plumage softly.

"I don't know where you've come from but you are welcome here anytime you wish…Katherine has said the same for her house. Though Stewart asks you not give him a heart attack again," Albus explained with a chuckle. The bird made a noise that sounded like a laugh.

"May I ask your name?" Albus continued.

**~Phawkes~** A voice replied.

Albus blinked and looked around before turning back to the bird.

"So you can speak telepathically?" Albus asked.

**~Should I feel inclined to do so~ **the bird nodded.

"Why not just tell Katherine last night then?" Albus asked. 

**~She understood enough from my actions. Though I believe she might be able to hold a stimulating conversation every now and then~** Phawkes answered.

Albus chuckled and pulled a sherbet lemon from his robe offering it to the bird.

Phawkes eyed it and sniffed it before cawing his thanks and taking the treat.

"Well I suppose you'll leave now then?" Albus asked.

**~No. I believe you should make an acceptable companion and master for me. I should like to stay and look after you and your new family~** Phawkes stated.

"Well if you would like to we would greatly welcome you friend," Albus smiled and petted the bird again as he transfigured a pen into a nice golden painted bird stand. Phawkes cawed and flew over to the stand to sleep as Albus quietly left the room.

Albus headed up stairs to the main bedroom and gently eased it open to find his beautiful wife with her hair hanging loose over one shoulder as she fed their daughter. Katherine quietly and stealthily entered behind him carrying a lilac blanket and some baby clothes and a diaper.

Albus crossed the room and sat on the bed gently squeezing Minerva's leg.

"Hey," Minerva smiled looking up from the suckling baby.

"Hey," Albus smiled.

"Did you talk to him?" Minerva asked.

Katherine was humming softly as she went around the room doing this and that. She was straightening and enlarging a small bassinet for the baby.

"I did," Albus nodded as he watched the baby stop suckling and Minerva gently lift her to burp her.

"Well did he talk?" Minerva asked.

"He can communicate telepathically if he chooses to. He said his name was Phawkes and…he asked to stay. I said he could," Albus explained.

"Stay? Why?" Minerva asked confused as she heard the tiny baby burp softly and brought her back to her lap.

"Well technically to be a pet," Albus replied.

"Really? That's odd for a phoenix isn't it?" Minerva asked.

"Yes…but he says he likes us. He likes your mother too," Albus said as he watched Katherine take the baby from Minerva and walk over to a little changing table still humming whatever in the world she was humming.

"Well he's welcomed. We owe a lot to him," Minerva smiled leaning toward her husband.

"We do indeed and to your mother as well," Albus nodded leaning closer.

Their lips met in a sweet kiss that became slowly more passionate.

"All right here we are all dressed and….good sweet Morgana's tomb Albus stop that!" Katherine admonished as she turned around with the baby.

The couple broke apart and looked at Katherine like embarrassed teenagers.

"Six weeks Albus! Six weeks before any of that stuff. We have to let Mina heal," Katherine sighed.

"Okay. Wait Six weeks!?" Albus blinked and hit the floor with a clunk. Minerva giggled as Katherine hurried over to where he was sprawled on the floor.

"You know…I should make some clever comment about your libido… but I'll let it slide this time. Get up!" she stated.

Albus stood and smoothed out his clothes before taking the baby in his hands. She looked so small in his large hands.

"Ta ta!" Katherine smiled leaving the room.

"Wait! You aren't going to leave us are you?" Albus asked panicked. Minerva looked anxious as well.

Katherine sighed dramatically and posed in the open door way.

"All right I'll floo Stewart and speak with him. We'll bring Gabby and stay for a month to help you two new parents get used to the baby," Katherine winked and left the room.

"Gabby won't hurt her will she?" Albus asked suddenly feeling very protective.

"Gabby is too much like mama for that," Minerva shook her head.

"I thought you were," Albus laughed. Minerva just rolled her eyes as she snuggled into the bed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Rain Makes Your Flowers Grow**

Two and half years after Nicolette's amazing and surprising birth she had grown into one of the most adorable toddlers ever seen. Her red curls were really dark and very curly. Her grey eyes were as sharp as her grandfather's but sparkled like her grandmother's and she had little freckles all over her cheeks.

"They here! They here mummy!" the two year old exclaimed running through the home in her brand new red Christmas dress her mother had bought her.

"Okay Nicolette Okay," Minerva laughed as she came out of the kitchen and hurried to the front door just as the door bell rang.

"Ganpa!" Nicolette exclaimed wrapping her little body around Stewart's leg.

"Minerva dear how are you?" Katherine asked as she and Stewart kissed Minerva. They were ignoring Nicolette; it was a game the two played with her.

"I'm fine mother. Albus is just at school. He had some last minute things to do and then he'd leave the Gryffindors with Professor Boron," Minerva explained.

"I'm so ready for next year so I can start Hogwarts!" Gabriella whined as she followed her parents in the house.

Gabby was a pretty as her sister Isabel with her blonde hair and green eyes. The difference was she was devoted to her mother and never left her side…so it made everyone wonder if she was really ready for Hogwarts no matter what she claimed.

"Ganpa!" Nicolette called.

"Shall we head to the sitting room? I'd love to see the tree," Katherine smiled as they followed Minerva. Smirking slightly she looked at her husband in mock concerned and asked, "Dear why are you limping?"

"An old Quidditch wound I think," Stewart shrugged.

They entered the sitting room and the elder couple sat down as a little voice again shouted, "GANPA!!!"

"Oh dear! Oh dear I seem to have something latched onto my leg!" Stewart gasped.

"I think it's your granddaughter dear," Katherine giggled as Gabby sat by her mother and laid her head on the woman's shoulder.

"So it is," Stewart nodded picking up the toddler and setting her on his lap.

"When I big you see me then," the girl stated indignantly.

"I'm sure you'll be beautiful and tall just like your mummy," Stewart nodded seriously.

"See new dress?" Nicolette asked.

"Yes we do and it is very pretty. Nikki you are a beautiful little angel," Stewart smiled kissing her head.

"You say too?" she asked Katherine.

"I say to wee barren. You are very pretty," Katherine nodded.

"Mummy! Mummy Granny and Ganpa say I pretty like you! It must be true!" Nicolette exclaimed.

"It must be," Minerva laughed as she went to answer the door bell again.

* * *

"A little pano!" Nicolette exclaimed taking the wrapping off the gift from her grandparents. It was after dark and everyone was now exchanging gifts after the large turkey dinner they had eaten.

"Well look at that. You'll have to practice a lot though," Albus replied.

"Me will," Nicolette nodded and turned to her grandparents. "You two play please?"

"Play what?" Stewart asked playing dumb.

"Please play music," the girl pouted cutely. Stewart cursed his wife for allowing the children to inherit that damn pout. He could not and would not ever say no to that pout.

"Katherine my dear what do you say?" Stewart asked. Katherine shrugged and smiled as they each took a napkin off the nearby table and transfigured them into a guitar and violin.

"Requests then Miss Dumbledore?" Stewart asked the toddler.

"Jiggle Bells!" Nicolette exclaimed.

"Oh yes that one is always fun," Gabriella nodded.

"Jiggle Bells then," Stewart nodded as he transfigured another napkin into a jiggle bell barrette he stuck in Katherine's head.

He started playing and seeing in his deep voice. "Dashing through the snow in a one horse open sleight….ore the fields we go laughing all the way!"

Katherine joined him playing the violin and shaking her head in a rhythmic way to jiggle the bells just right. "Bells on Bob's tail ring…making spirits bright! Oh what fun it is to ride and sing in a one horse sleigh tonight!"

The others in the room laughed and clapped along to the tune singing the course with them till the song was over and everyone applauded the heads of their family's musical talent.

* * *

It was late at night and everyone had gone home. A terrible winter storm was pounding outside making the old house shaking and creaking. The storm had woken Nicolette quite easily as she was so terrified of them. She lay in her little bed in her room trying to force herself to stay calm and in bed.

She had seen her mother face fears and she wanted so to be like her mother but she was afraid she wasn't. The louder the storm raged the more frightened the tiny child became and she scrambled out of bed dragging her stuffed tabby cat with her as she padded to her parents bedroom and softly opened the door.

As the lightening lit up the sky before a loud burst of thunder pounded at her poor ears she saw her parents in the large bed. They were in the middle and Albus had his arms wrapped tightly around his wife as she had her head pillowed on his chest.

She ran to the bed and scrambled up the chest at the foot and crawled onto the bed all the way up to them where she snuggled into the middle of them just like a cat.

"Hmm Minerva…Nicolette!?" Albus blearily blinked.

"Pwease daddy?" the girl cried.

"Albus leave her alone. She doesn't like the loud noises," Minerva chastised lifting her head slightly.

"You know it won't hurt you," Albus replied, "The rain is helping the ground get ready for you and granny to plant your flowers in the spring."

"I still no like. It hurt me ears," the baby cried.

"Shush now baby," Minerva's cooed pulling her daughter close, "Mama won't let the storm hurt you."

"I wuv you mummy and daddy," the baby yawned as she fell asleep in her mother's arms sucking her thumb and holding her tabby toy.

"We love you Nicolette," Minerva and Albus whispered as they all fell asleep together.


End file.
